SE:New Beginnings: The rise of Madness and Chaos?
by Death Evans 88
Summary: Takes place approximately one year after Maka beats Asura. New characters join the old Soul Eater Team. New and Old enemies are present. Multiple pairings including SoMa and BlaTsu. My first FanFic, now completed.
1. Chapter one

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, own Soul Eater. However i do own the characters I made.**

_Chapter one: The DWMA Entrance Exam! _

_A Fight to remember? -Maka_

I stood in front of the middle skull mask outside Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA. I was reading a book as I learned on the skull mask, trying to not listen to my partner's whining.

"Maka, I'm freaking tired of waiting, it's not cool. And why do we even have to wait out here?" I sighed and closed my book with a slam, which caused my partner to jump. His whining really was pissing me off, it was annoying.

"Soul, I've already told you five times, we are the ones greeting new students today." I glared menacingly at my partner, Soul Eater Evans. He was a white haired, blood red eyed sixteen year old whom I live with. He was wearing his usual attire, an orange shirt, grey pants and a black jacket. He was wearing a black headband today as well.

"Yeah, but why did we have to be at school early, it's just not cool." Soul was getting more and more on my nerves.

"Just shut up Soul." Soul smirked, showing off his sharp shark like teeth.

" Yeah whatever, _Tiny Tits_." I snapped when he put emphasis on my least favorite nickname. I hated it when he said it, or anyone else for that fact.

"MAKA CHOP!" I slammed my eight hundred page, hardback book into Soul's head leaving him on the ground holding his head.

"Dammit Maka, that hurt." I giggled at his pain, and open the same book I use to hit him and went back to reading.

Ten minutes later new student began to flood into the front courtyard . _'No wonder Lord Death wants to implement an entrance exam'_.I thought back to the other day, when Soul and I had been called into the Death Room. Lord Death and Professor Stein had came up with an exam for new students. The exam was to see if any of the new student would get into our class. When the all the students had arrived I closed my book and addressed the students.

"Hello I'm Maka Albarn, one star Scythe Meister." Hushed whispers went through the crowd. "You all are here today to find your weapon, or meister partner. When you find someone you're compatible with, come back here for the entrance exam." The students immediately dispersed, and a familiar, but annoying, voice was yelling.

"YOUR GOD IS HERE! BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP ME!" I sighed as Black*Star, the most annoying and loud, blue haired assassin. How he was an assassin, I had no clue, he was as loud as a herd of rampaging elephants.

"Black*Star you need to quiet down some. Oh hey Maka, Soul." I turned around to see Black*Star's weapon partner, Tsubaki. She was seventeen. Black*Star is Sixteen and almost a year older than me.

"Oh hey Tsubaki." I was about to ask her how she was doing when my eyes wander to her hand, which happened to be holding Black*Star's. My eyes went big and Soul whistled.

"So when did this happen Black*Star." Tsubaki blushed a deep red as Black*Star smiled and kissed her.

"About a week after we got back from Tsubaki's home." Tsubaki nodded, and we heard giggling behind us.

"Finally, we have been waiting for you two to get together, and now we find out you guys have been together for a month." Liz, a seventeen year old blond, walked up to us with her Meister, and boyfriend, Death the Kid, a seventeen year old guy with gold eyes and black hair with three stripes going half way through his hair. He also had a little OCD, with symmetry. However Liz somehow quieted this down. Behind the two of them was the fifteen year old Patti, the sister of Liz, was looking oddly depressed.

"Hey Liz, Kid. Why does Patti look upset." The one year old couple stopped and sighed.

" Chrona had to cancel on her again. He really was sorry the mission proved more troublesome than anticipated." I sighed, the fifteen year old pink haired boy with his partner, Ragnarok, whom comes out of his back at random times, had been dating Patti for six months.

"Wow, I wonder why Chrona's working so hard." Patti's eyes lit up when I said this, changing her back to her old self.

" He wants to, …. uhhh Maka behind you." I turned around to see a pair of students walking towards us, a guy and a girl.

The guy had light brown hair and sky blue eyes. He had his hair styled so that it cover one of his eyes partially. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, that would look good on Soul. _'Wait a minute why am I thinking of Soul. Whatever.'_ Anyways he also wore a black jacket.

The girl was wearing a light blue long sleeve v-neck shirt and jeans. She had a slightly darker brown hair color and silvery blue eyes. The guy introduced them, getting to the point.

"I'm Layle Muchitsujo, and this is my weapon partner, Alyssa Shainigugai." He pointed themselves out. I heard Kid inhale sharply, but i ignored it.

" So you're here for the exam, right?" Layle smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, and let me guess, by your stance, it's a fight." I smiled and held out my hand for Soul. He was surrounded by a light blue light, then transformed into a dull grey scythe with a red and black zig-zag patterned blade. I felt a little tug in my stomach, but didn't know what it was from. I caught Soul as he came down from the air.

"Now this should be cool." I giggled and smiled.

" Yep." Then Alyssa and Layle both smiled.

" Great, you ready Alyssa." She nodded at Layle and transformed into a silver shafted scythe with a blue and white blade. I smiled and laughed, thankful that I was fighting a scythe meister like myself.

"Let's go Soul." Then Layle and I launched ourselves at each other.

'_On your left.'_ I quickly spun Soul so I could block Layle's slash and counter attacked which, after ten minutes of prior up close fighting, broke us apart. I surveyed Layle and myself for injuries. Surprisingly we had none.

_'Damn this guy is as good as you are.'_ I smiled liking the difficulty of the fight. Layle must have been thinking the same thing, as he was also smiling. Then Layle shifted his position and grip slightly._ 'SHIT MAKA WATCH OUT.'_ I cringed slightly at the magnitude of Soul's yell.

_'I know Soul. Now get ready for resonance.' _Then all hell broke loose.

"You ready Alyssa."

"Yeah Layle let's do this." Then Layle's soul expanded at the same time mine did. We both then yelled the same thing.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE. WITCH HUNTER." Then both of our scythe blades gained a enlarged blade with a rainbow hued energy. We ran at each other and I slashed, and Layle deflected it with a upwards slash then he counter attacked.

"Figure Six Hunter." Layle slashed downwards at me, which I dodged. "Letter U Hunter." I blocked this upward slash, but left myself open for his next attacked. "Soul Force." He had his palm at my waist and twisted it, and I felt his soul wavelength go through my body and slam me into a wall. I got up and rushed him as Black*Star exclaimed his thoughts.

"Whoa this guy can use his soul wavelength." I sighed and activated Witch Hunter. Layle activated Witch Hunter to deflect my blow, but it shattered when it connected with mine and slammed him into a wall. He fell down and his partner changed back to human form.

"Layle you alright?" Layle slowly got up.

"Yeah I'm fine Alyssa." Kid walked past me and over to Layle and held out a hand.

"On the ground again, aren't you Layle." Layle laughed and took Kid's hand.

"Yeah I am, see you later Kid." Then Layle slightly limped into the school, Alyssa following him.

"Hey Kid, how do you know him." Kid was about to answer Soul question when Black*Star yelled at us.

"Hey more customers!" Kid readied his weapons and I readied Soul.


	2. Chapter two

_Chapter two: The Results Are In!_

_The new kid is on our team? -Layle_

I sat on an uncomfortable gym bleacher seat, watching slightly disheveled and injured. As they came in I thought about my recent fight with Maka Albarn, a girl of fifteen who defeated the Kishin Asura about a year ago. I heard that she only used her fist, which was surprising. She looked like the way she was described. She had ash blond hair ,put up in pigtails, and deep forest green eyes. She wore a plaid mini skirt, white dress shirt, yellow sweater vest, combat boots, a green striped tie, and a long black coat. I was surprised on how well my partner, Alyssa, and I did against her. I was deep in my thoughts, when I felt a small, delicate, and warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alyssa smiling, but also had a concerned look in her eyes.

"Hey, you're still thinking about that fight ,huh." I smirked and nodded. Even though we had been partners for a week, Alyssa still knew me well. I opened my mouth to reply, when a man came rolling in on a chair, catching a small door ledge and falling over. "Who is that?" I shrugged my shoulders, trying not to laugh at the man.

"No clue." The man had light grey hair, yellow eyes with glasses on, and a screw sticking through his head, which was weird. He had a stitched scar around his left eye, and his clothes had stitches too.

"Alright settle down, I'm Professor Stein, I'm here to tell you your exam results and your classes." I sighed thinking _'Here we go.'_ Professor Stein rotated his screw until it clicked before going on. "If your name is called please stand up and follow Professor Mifune to the NOT class." He pointed out the teacher in the doorway on the left. The man had long silver hair and a katana in his hand. Stein called out ninety percent of the crowds name. Thankfully we were not called.

"Now if I call your name follow Ms. Marie to the first year EAT class." He pointed out the woman in the right doorway. She had blond hair and an eyepatch over her left eye. He called everyone elses name, except Alyssa and mine.

"Now Layle Muchitsujo, you and your partner, Alyssa Shainigugai, are with me in the upper classmen EAT class." We got up and followed him as he rolled out of the room.

"I'm surprised we actually got in the upper classmen class." I laughed with Professor Stein when Alyssa said this.

"So am I Alyssa, but your souls are interesting, and you're as good as Lord Death said you would be." I sighed and groaned.

"So Lord Death told the staff about use ,huh." Stein laughed and smiled, though it was creepy.

"Yep now stay out here till I call you." I nodded and stood outside as he went in. I looked up at the sign and saw that the class was named Crescent Moon. " Sit your ass down Black*Star, I'm here and I will dissect you." I stifled a laugh and Alyssa giggled. "Now we have two new students in our class today. Oi, you two can come in now." We walked in on cue and introduced ourselves. we bowed and when we straightened up, I saw Maka.

" Well now that the introductions are done, Layle your on Maka's team, now sit down before I dissect you." I smiled as I walked over to my new team. I sat besides Maka.

"Well you have improved Layle." I saw that Kid had turned around, looking at me with his two tone gold eyes.

"Of course, what you think you're going to beat me again, Kid." Then a small cough emanated from my left. I turned to see Maka looking at me questioningly.

" So how is it that you too know each other?" I laughed at her question, taking in the fact that Kid hadn't told his team.

" You don't know, I would have thought Kid would have told you guys that I'm his half cousin." Their mouths hung open at this. I addressed them all by their names to tell them mine, thank Death that Kid told me their names.

" Wait a minute, you're a Reaper, fucking A." I laughed at Black*Star's slow realisation.

" No I'm only part Reaper." Then I saw something flash to my right. I caught the object without looking, finding it was a scalpel. I flicked it back towards its point of origin, which was next to Professor Stein's head. "Next time just ask us to shut up before throwing things." All of the students except Alyssa and I had their mouths open, and Stein chuckled. I knew this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter three

**Death Evans 88: Hello people I'm here to tell you two thing.**

**1.) I have up to chapter seven written up and I'm still writing, and typing so there is more chapters to come. I will try to upload a chapter a day but i can't promise anything especially how chapter eight is looking. Please review if you like.**

**and now I'll let my OC Layle tell you the rest**

**Layle: Thanks, Okay Death Evans 88 DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

**Alyssa: Yeah, but he owns us.**

**Layle: Alyssa ! That was my line. Oh, well I hope you will like the surprises in store.**

_Chapter Three: Engage The Crescent Moon!_

_There's another soul in Layle? -Maka_

The day Layle and Alyssa joined our team, Soul and I found out that they lived across the hall from us. For the next week, Layle would come over to see if Soul could help with his Reaper bike, Diablos. It was like Kid's skateboard, Beelzebub, so he could summon it at any time, but Layle said it took a lot of energy so he didn't use this power that often. Anyways, I would go over and help Alyssa out while the guys worked on their bikes. After that week was over, Layle and Alyssa had everything sorted out, and we hung out, and a week after we were paired up for a mission.

" Your assignment is to take out a small Kishin army, led by a low powered witch named Kaji." Layle's eye widened when Lord Death said this.

"Wait a minute, you mean Kaji, the elemental witch of fire." Lord Death nodded at Layle's statment, well actually bobbed.

" Yes, but be careful, there is a rumor that she has paired up with another witch." I looked at Lord Death, concerned with what he said.

"What is this witches theme, Lord Death?" Lord Death turned slightly towards me as I said this.

"Rumor has it that this witch is a frog themed witch." My eyes widened as Lord death said this, and Soul asked me the question on my mind.

"Hey, wasn't one of Medusa's allies or whatever a frog themed witch?"

I nodded, I remember sensing a witch's soul like that the day the Kishin Asura reived.

"So in any case we can bag two witches, with some luck." Soul and I turned to Layle who mused this out loud.

"Yeah looks that way." Soul said this as Layle chuckled. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Kaji is mine, okay Maka." Layle said this in a kind of dark voice that even concerned Alyssa. I tried to pay no attention to it.

Within three hours, Layle, who I was not so surprised to see that he could use Soul Perception, and I had located the army of Kishins. I was so focused on the Kishins that it wasn't until we were right on top of them that I noticed something odd, something I had only seen once before. I had to ask as soon as I saw this.

"Hey Layle, I know now isn't the time, but do you have another soul inside of you." Layle sighed and turned to me after I said this.

"Yeah I do, but lets just focus on the mission. I'll tell you afterwards." I nodded at Layle's reply, but my mind still wondered about that soul. It was an unusual reddish brown color and had wings, like my grigori soul did. Layle's soul was easily discernible from it, being blue with a serious, straightforward, but gentle personality. I looked back at the army. I counted seventy Kishin eggs, but no sign of a witch.

"Okay, I can't sense any witches, can you?" Layle turned back to me when I asked him this question. He shook his head.

"No and I'm looking for them on a wide spectrum." I sighed out of relief, Layle's reply ment that there wasn't any witches nearby. "So, Maka, looks like we each get thirty five souls each." I nodded at Layle's remark, then smiling as I realised this would put Soul and I at ninety eight Kishin souls, and Layle's total would be seventy two, surprisingly Layle and Alyssa worked real hard.

"Yep, now lets go." As soon as I said this, Layle and I Launch our selves at the Kishins. Layle downed four as he landed, and five more as he got his balance. I got three and then another two. After that I lost track, although it didn't matter. After a few minutes, Layle and I had defeated them all, but we were not unscathed. I had small scratches on my arms from a long clawed Kishin, while Layle had a small cut on his side. Alyssa and Soul changed back into human form to dine on the Kishin eggs. Alyssa seemed to like souls as much as Soul did. I turned to Layle, and froze, seeing his far off look, meaning he was using his Soul Perception. Just as Soul and Alyssa finished, Layle snapped out of his trance, shouting.

"Shit! Get down now!" Layle and I dropped to the ground as our weapons transformed. A second later a jet of fire soared over our heads.

"Damn, ribbit, we missed her." Layle and I got up to see our attackers. One of the witches had a black robe, that had flames embroidered on it, on. I assumed this was Kaji. The other witch was one I recognized. She was the witch that I passed as I chase the Kishin Asura when he was reborn. I remember Medusa saying that her name was Eruka, and she was standing on a floating tadpole.

"Oh well, I'll still kill her." Kaji smiled as she said this. I gulped thinking the worst. Then Layle launched himself at Kaji, causing the witch to target him. I focused myself on Eruka. She smiled evilly and threw tadpole looking bombs at me. I dodged these and ran at the frog witch in a zigzag pattern. She kept on throwing bombs from her perch. I got underneath it easily and launched myself up, resonating with Soul.

"Take this, WITCH HUNTER!." I surprised the witch Eruka, my rainbow hued superskill easily dispatching her and her magic tadpole. When her soul reached my reaching distance, I stored it in a little bottle that Lord Death had given me. Then i turned to find Layle.

Layle was almost a blur, attacking the witch Kaji from almost anywhere. Kaji had a fire aura around her that intercepted Layle's attacks. He activated Witch Hunter, getting a small upper hand. Kaji's fire aura was weakening to Layle's attacks. Suddenly Layle faked to the right, hitting Kaji on the left.

"It's over." Layle's voice carried, even though it was deathly quiet, as he dispatched of the fire witch her soul hovering. Layle jumped back watching the fallen witch's soul.

"Hey aren't y-" I never finished my sentence as Kaji's soul explode into an inferno. When the flames died down, a new being was standin there. It was ten feet tall, at least anyways, and had black, tattooed skin, fire like red hair framing its human like head, teeth sharper than Soul's, and four muscular arms. All it wore was black pants.

"Finally, I have found you, Kaji, the Akuma-kon of fire." Layle's voice was completely different when he said this. His voice sounded old and rustic, and had more experience and wisdom behind it. Then Layle smiled. "Your half Kishin, half demon ass is mine." I gasped as I heard the difference in his voice again, it was back to normal, and what we were facing. "You ready Alyssa."

"Yeah of course I am, are you?" Layle chuckled at Alyssa remark and shifted her position, so that Alyssa's blade was almost touching the ground.

"You think you puniy meisters can beat me, hah." The … uh, Akuma-kon laughed after he said this. Layle smiled.

"Yeah, let's go, Shining Resonance." Suddenly Layle's right arm glowed, along with Alyssa's whole form. The Akuma-kon's fiery eyes widened, like mine. Then Layle spoke in a deathly quiet tone again. "Crescent Moon: Quarter slash."He stood ten feet from the Akuma-kon as he slashed upwards. A wave of light flashed, in the shape of a crescent quarter moon. It went straight through Kaji, causing it to scream in pain and explode, leaving only a yellow Kishin egg. Layle smiled as our weapons change back into humans.

"Finally, my turn for a snack." Layle's voice changed again when he said this. He then grabbed the soul, and ate it, leaving Soul and I with our mouths open. Layle turned to us. "Oh shit, I guess I should explain myself now, huh!" I nodded my head to answer Layle's question, still speechless at his recent action.

"Yeah that would be cool." I rolled my eyes at Soul, who, even though as surprised as I was, could still respond. Layle took a deep breath.

"Alright I'm the host of the only demon that Lord Death trusts, named Chaos. He has his Chaos wavelengths that are like Madness wavelengths, just more docile. He is the only one who can eat an Akuma-kon, kishin demon hybrids, soul. Also only Soul Resonances with his, or Alyssa's, souls can beat a Akuma-kon in its true form. Also he does get annoying, trying to get me to let him be in control for a fight." Layle sighed as he finished his explanation. I giggled and Soul looked at me with a funny look.

"What is so funny." Soul was really an idiot for asking this question.

"I was thinking how it's like the little red demon." Soul groaned.

When we arrived back at the school, Layle explained everything to our team, via Lord Death's orders. He explained Chaos, Alyssa's soul, which was called a shining soul, and was similar to my grigori soul, just with a different shape and wavelength, and the Akuma-kons, and the person who made them, the first Kishin demon hybrid, Omega. Little did I know that this was the beginning of our new adventure.

**Layle: And that's it for this chapter.**

**Alyssa: Yep, more secrets to be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Death Evans 88: Oh and also, Chaos and Omega are loosely based off the Final Fantasy game FF7: Dirge of Cerberus, I am only using the names, and their past relationship, they used to work together, however they are are more humanoid, especially Omega. Chaos may have similarities but is not based off the game.I do not know if i own them but I'm playing it safe and saying i dont. Please tell me if i own them. also some of the akuma-kons apperance is based off FF12 Espers. I need to know if i own these or not.**

**Layle: Okay man even i have to say that is LOOONGGGGG.**

**Alyssa: Oh shut up Layle, and why are you red.**

**Layle: Huh, what, oh just the sun.*Dashes away***

**Alyssa: ?**

**Death Evans : LOL anyway Stay tuned for the next chapter, it will reveal more secrets, and some personal emotions. So watch for Chapter 4: The Second Akuma-kon! Is Layle falling into the Chaos. I do not own Soul Eater, only Layle and my OCs. Please Review if you like.**


	4. Chapter four

**Death Evans 88: Hey y'all I Death Evans 88 is back. and now on to the Disclaimer.**

**Layle: hey Alyssa's not here right.*looks worried***

**Death Evans: no but you get to do the disclaimer.**

**Layle: fine, Death Evans 88 does not own Soul Eater, but he Does own the characters he made.**

_Chapter Four: The Second Akuma-kon!_

_Is Layle falling to the Chaos? -Alyssa_

"I AM YOUR GOD, HAHAHA- Ow god dammit!" I laughed as Black*Star's started laughing, until he got chopped by Maka. "You do not hit your god you flat-" He never finished his sentence as Maka slammed a book into his head again, causing him to sink into unconsciousness on the court. It was a normal saturday for our group. A basketball game was going on, the teams being Layle, Soul, Black*Star and Kid, Patti, and Tsubaki. However with Black*Star unconscious and Tsubaki was basically worrying about him, the game was stopped at ten to seven in favor to Layle's team. And everyone was laughing. After a few minutes, the laughing died down and guys that were playing started shooting some hoops. Maka and I were reading, Chrona was writing something in a journal. Liz was doing her nails and makeup. I sighed going back to my book. I had read about four pages when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at the owner of the hand, it was Layle.

"Hey can I talk to you, alone." I nodded to answer Layle's question and got up.

"Yeah, sure thing Layle." I looked at Layle as i said this and saw he was a little red in the face, but he had been playing basketball. I followed him to a nearby alley. He stopped halfway down the alley and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I really don't know how to say this." My eyes widened and my mind thought going through the worst possible. _'He's switching partner, or relocated, or doesn't need me.'_ Layle took another deep breath and spoke again. "ALyssa, I really like you, will you go out with me." My jaw dropped, realising how much i just overreacted. My face started heating up and I knew I had to answer Layle. I liked Layle too, and it wasn't because he was the nephew of the Reaper, or that he was strong, or that he was good looking, however these were bonuses. No I liked him because he was kind, straight forward, and tactical. This time I took a deep breath before answering him.

" I like you too, so yes Layle, I'll go out with you." Layle smiled when I said this and I thought, _'Maybe even more than like.'_ I smiled and Layle's smile change to a smirk.

"So I can do this." I was about to ask what he meant by this, when he slightly tilted my head up, and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was light and airy, but also determined. He kissed me for what felt like forever, until we heard whooping. I broke the kiss to see who it was. It was Black*Star, who got back up.

"Jeez, I come to get you and Layle, and I see that." After he said this, I let go of Layle, walked liked I was leaving, then turned around when I passed Black*Star.

"Alyssa Punch." I said this as I punched the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Jesus Christ, that hurts as much as a fucking Maka Chop."Layle and I laughed at Black*Star's observation. Layle walked up to me still chuckling.

"You were right, Layle." I put my arms around him as I said this, then kissed him. this kiss was more hesitant, but of course that was because of me.

"Get a room." I broke the kiss as Black*Star said this. I let go of Layle and gave Black*Star a Death Stare. Then Tsubaki came into the alley.

"Oh, hey guys. We are all wanted in the Death Room." I nodded to Tsubaki after she finished saying this. Then the four of us met up with the rest of the team and went to the Death Room.

By the time we reached the Death Room, Black*Star had told the team about us, which didn't bother me. We enter the Death Room in silence.

"Hiya, how's it going." Lord Death said this as he brought out one of his block like hands to wave to us. We returned the greeting to him.

"Makaaa- ugh." Maka's dad, Spirit, who is the current Deathscythe, charged Maka as he yelled, until Lord Death chopped him.

"Lord Death, why did you called us here." Layle said this, cutting to the chase, like he always did.

"Uhhh, yeah, well we've located another Akuma-kon, I think it water." Layle got an evil looking smile.

"So you've found Mizu." His voice darkened and age as he said this, so I knew it was Chaos talking, not Layle. I wondered how much influence Chaos had on Layle. Layle never let anything on. Then Lord Death spoke again.

"Yes, and because, like your last mission, this foe has an army of Kishins, so you all are going, and of course Maka and Soul only need a single soul to become a Deathscythe." We all nodded to Lord Death. "Well then good luck." We then left after he said this.

"I still can't believe that you two are dating." Layle laughed when Liz said this for the umpteenth time. His laugh was like a calming wave.

"Well believe it and shut up, I need to concentrate." I giggled and tightened my grip on Layle, slightly, as he said this. Maka and Layle were using their Soul Perception. Layle somehow was still able to drive Diablos. Maka was being driven by Soul. Kid tried to help but he found that he couldn't try to locate souls and ride on Beelzebub, with Liz and Patti in their weapon forms. Black*Star was using Speed Star to run, and Chrona was using Ragnarok to fly. After ten minutes, Layle and Maka located the Kishin army. We reached the spot above the Kishin armies' location.

"So, tell me if I'm wrong, but you three see eighty one Kishin eggs." Kid twitched when Black*Star said this, but ultimately nodded. "So then Soul gets one, Tsubaki, Ragnarok, and Alyssa get twenty souls each, and Liz and Patti get ten each." Kid stopped twitching, and his mouth dropped open, as did all of ours when Black*Star said this. We were amazed that he evenly, well as evenly as possible, divided the number of Kishin eggs, and that he was actually whispering. We all nodded and waited for Black*Star que, seeing as we had to reward him for actually being quiet. When he gave the signal, we launched ourselves at the army. Layle and I didn't even get in three hits, thanks to Kid and Black*Star. After all of the Kishins were dispatched of, which took about a minute, the weapons changed back to humans to eat the souls. I finished the souls as quickly as I could, and went to stand next to Layle, who was using Soul Perception to look out for the Akuma-kon. After a few minutes, the weapons had finished. At that same moment Layle snapped out of his trance and yelled at us.

"Oi, we've got company." The weapons transformed as soon Layle shouted this. Layle caught me and settled into a stance that was a signal. We called it the Crescent Stance. He held me in one hand, my handle behind his arm, my blade parallel to the ground. Everyone else got into their preferred stance. Then, a geyser came up out of nowhere. When it died down, a few seconds later, a blue haired witch wearing a sea motif. I knew instantly it was Mizu, and what Layle would say next.

"Mizu, the Akuma-kon of water. Your half Kishin, half demon ass is mine!" Mizu just laughed at Layle's remark.

" Really, well I would like to welcome you to the Deluge." Mizu sent out jets of water when she said this. Layle dodged this and yelled, unnecessarily at me.

"Let's go Alyssa." I nodded at his command and sent him my wavelength, which we bounced back and forth. We then said the next thing for our attack in unison.

"Let's go Shining Resonance." Layle moved with the speed of light, making the fight as quick as possible. In a second Layle had my blade at Mizu's midsection.

"Crescent Moon: New Moon Slash." Layle uttered this as he swung my blade through the water witch. Her soul appeared and Layle retreated a safe distance from it. Then it explode in a torrent of water, leaving behind a black and turquoise armored giant with a maul. Layle tried to use Shining Resonance again but was flung back by the giant maul.

"Alyssa, we need to go all out." I widened my eyes inside my weapon form, deciding to reply to Layle in his mind.

_'No way Layle, last time we did that, you nearly scumbemed to Chaos's soul.' _I said this in a stern tone, but only got a chuckle from Layle.

_'Not if you use the Soul Tether and pull me out of the Chaos before I go to far.'_ I sighed as Layle made his plan clear with what he just said, and I knew it would work.

_'Fine, you win Soul Tether.'_ I thought this and bound our souls with my wavelength. Layle then began sending Chaos wavelengths to me , which we bounced back and forth. When we reached our peak, Layle charged at the Akuma-kon. About five feet in front of Mizu, Layle jumped into the air holding me so that he could do a downward strike.

"Let's go Chaos Resonance. Alpha Hunter!" My blade was sheathed in a dark hued energy. Layle swung me and I passed through Mizu's maul and its armor. Then I tugged on the Soul Tether, pulling Layle out of the Chaos and breaking it. As Layle walked up to the Akuma-kon soul, I transformed back into my human form, next to him. He ate the soul, turned and smiled at me before passing out on me, I had tried to catch him. I hit the ground with him, unconscious, on top of me.

"Idiot, you overexerted yourself again." I told Layle's sleeping form this. I laughed at how wrong we must look to the others. Then someone walked over to us. It was Soul.

"Need help?" I rolled my eyes at Soul's question and replied.

"Yay, you think, dumbass." Soul laughed at my reply and picked up Layle, and helped me put him on the bike, and tie him down. Thankfully Layle taught me how to drive, so I drove us back to Death City. Halfway back Layle woke up. He untied himself without me noticing, and kissed my neck, which made us nearly crash. Thank Death that I was able to keep control of the bike. I told Layle that I would hit him later. He just laughed. Forty minutes later, we were at the outskirts of Death City.

**Death Evans 88: Okay that's Chapter four. I'll try to get chapter four up tomorrow or the next day, but no promises. Also if you hadn't noticed the Akuma-kons names are the type of witch they appear as. Example. Kaji is the japanese word for fire, and Mizu is for water.**

**Layle:Yeah that's nice.*has a arm around Alyssa waist***

**Death Evans 88: Yeah well your last name means Chaos.**

**Alyssa: What!**

**Death Evans 88: Yeah and Alyssa yours means shining soul.**

**Layle: jeez thats cool.**

**Death Evans 88: Yep so, please stay tuned for Chapter five- The Deathscythe Initiation Ceremony! Soul's true feeling come out?**

**Layle: And Death Evans 88 does not own soul eater, but he does own me and Alyssa.**


	5. Chapter five

**Death Evans 88: Hey SE fans, here is The fifth chapter. **

**Layle: Yeah, HEY im not narrator wtf, I thought I was a the Main character of this story and Last chapter was just a fluke.**

**Death Evans: Yeah well actually the main narrators are you and Maka, then Alyssa and Soul have a chapter each.**

**Maka: Yeah, i've already done two**

**Layle:How did you get here.**

**Maka: Soul dropped me off.**

**Death Evans: Well then Maka, You get the honours.**

**Maka: Thanks. Death Evans 88 does not own soul eater or its characters, however he owns his characters and this story. Enjoy.**

_Chapter Five: The Deathscythe Initiation Ceremony!_

_Soul's true feelings come out? -Soul_

As soon as we got into Death City, the Maka and I headed straight to the Death Room, to give a full report on our last mission.

"Hiya, heya, hows it going." I smirked at Lord Death's greeting.

"It's going fine, Lord Death, Our team defeated the Akuma-kon Mizu, and Soul and I have collected our last Kishin egg." Maka smiled as she said this. I sighed as my mind went off track.

" That is good news. So then we'll have the Deathscythe initiation ceremony tomorrow." Maka and I nodded when Lord Death said this. Then an idea popped into my head

"Hey, Lord Death can I talk to Deathscythe, alone." Maka turned and gave me a weird look when I said this. But left it alone. Lord Death nodded and left the room with Maka. Deathscythe walked in after a minute.

"Okay, you wanted to talk to me Soul." I was surprised to hear Spirit, Deathscythe's real name, speaking in a civil tone. I took a deep breath, praying my question wouldn't get me killed.

"Yeah, Spirit, I just wanted to ask you something." Spirit sighed as I said this and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Soul, I already know the question, and the answer is yes, yes you can do that." My mouth dropped open as Spirit told me this, with his mouth and soul.

"You mean it old man, seriously." I could barely contain the excitement in my voice. He sighed.

"Yes, you little octopus head, I mean it. Now go get ready for tomorrow." I smirked as he said this and left the Death Room. I walked outside, expecting to see Maka, but instead saw Layle next to my bike.

"Maka went with Alyssa to go clean or something." I sighed when he said this. I got on the bike and motioned for Layle to get on.

"You might as well get on, man this isn't cool." I said this when one of Layle's eyebrows shot up. He got on behind me and I started up the bike. Ten minutes later we were at the apartment complex. As we got to our hallway I heard a loud resounding crack. I turned around to see that Layle had slammed his hand into his forehead. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Alyssa has my apartment keys." I laughed after he said this.

" What's with the laughing Soul." I turned around to see who said this. It was Maka, who poked her head out of our apartment, her ash blonde hair out of her pigtails. I was about to answer when Layle asked Maka something.

"Is Alyssa in your guy's place, she has my key." Maka giggled as Layle said this. She stepped back inside our apartment, yelling for Alyssa. Alyssa came out a minute later, and tossed Layle his keys. He caught them and opened the door. Layle and Alyssa then went into their apartment. I walked into mine.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner Soul." I looked for Maka and nearly had a nose bleed. She was wearing a forest green tank top and denim shorts, and was bending down. _'Damn it Soul, get your mind out of the gutter and answer the damn question.'_ I mentally yelled at myself.

"How about take out." Maka straightened up, turned around, and smiled when I said this.

"Okay, I'll order chinese." I smiled at Maka when she said this. The food got here fifteen minutes later. After we finished, Maka and went to bed.

The next day I woke up to the smell of food. I got dressed and walked out of my room to see Maka fully dressed. I quietly set the table to surprise her. I then tapped her shoulder and dodged a wok that she slashed with as a reflex.

"Whoa Maka it's just me." Maka looked at me pissed when I said this, but then saw I had set the table. Her expression instantly softened.

"You set the table. Jeez I didn't even hear you." I smirked when she said this.

"Yeah, cool huh." She rolled her eyes when i said this and finished making breakfast. After we were done with breakfast, we rode the bike to the school. When we arrived, Layle and Alyssa was waiting for us. Layle was leaning on Diablos, with Alyssa leaning on him, and kissing him. When I cut off the bike Layle and Alyssa broke apart.

"Hey Maka, hey Soul." Alyssa smiled as she said this, not even embarrassed or mad. She was smiling like the world was perfect. Maka hopped off the bike as I parked it. I looked over and saw that Maka was slightly different.

"Hey Maka, did you forget to do something this morning." Maka turned around, confused by what I said. "Your hair." I clarified, as I walked over and flicked my hand through her hair, which was down.

"Oh yeah, I just felt like having it down today." She blushed as she said this. I shot her my signature smirk

" Well lets get to the ceremony. I am the one who can't be late." Layle, Maka, and Alyssa nodded to me after I said this. We all headed to the Death Room.

"Today, Soul Eater Evans has the utmost privilege of becoming one of my personal weapons." I smirked as Lord Death said this, knowing that I was assigned to be Maka's partner, still. My whole team, Stein, Spirit, and Ms. Marie all clapped.

"Soul, are you ready?" I nodded in reply to Lord Death's question.

"Yeah Lord Death, I'm ready." I said this coolly as Lord Death held up the Witch's soul.

"Then take your soul." I smiled when Lord Death said this. I took the soul and ate it. Suddenly i felt a surge of power. I changed my form to show off my new form. All that changed was that the portion with my eye was more rounded and had spikes on one side. I changed back and Lord Death asked me if I wanted to say anything. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Maka, I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I didn't think it was the right time. Now it is. I love you Maka, will you go out with me."Everyone but Lord Death, Maka, Spirit, and Stein, gasped when I said this. Maka just stood there looking at me. Then I saw something flash in her eyes and I got panicky. "Maka, I rea-" I was cut off by Maka tackling me and mashing her lips against mine. The kiss told me all I needed to know from her, it showed her uncertainty but also her love, and for some reason annoyance. After a minute, she broke the kiss.

"To answer your question, which you should have asked a while ago, yes moron, it's a yes. And I love you too, Soul." I laughed at what she said and kissed her lightly. She then looked around worried.

"Don't worry, your dad's fine with us." She turned to me as I said this and smiled.

"Thank god." As soon as Maka said this, the whole room shook violently.

**Death Evans 88: Dun dun duh. I'm Leaving it there. If you want to learn what happens next then Stay tune for Chapter Six.**

**Layle: Hey you didn't name the chapter.**

**Alyssa: That's Probably because it would ruin the surprise.**

**Soul: Yeah, and that would not be cool.**

**Layle: Soul when did you get here, and Why are you here?**

**Soul: A minute ago and Death Evans Invited me.**

**Death Evans 88: Well Soul the honour is yours.**

**Soul: Yep, Watch for Chapter Six: IM NOT NAMING IT, and Death Evans 88 does not own Soul Eater or its characters.**


	6. Chapter six

**Death Evans 88: Hey guys. I back to present Chapter Six.**

**Unknown Female: Hey am i On yet.**

**Layle: NO for the millionth time( Literally) NO its not until chapter nine you come in . *Unknown female leaves in a hurry***

**Layle: Death Evans 88 does not own Soul Eater or its character.**

**Death Evans: on a side note, if you don't like spoiler or don't want spoilers for the upcoming chapters, Do Not look at my profile. Have fun and Review Please.**

_Chapter Six:Death City Under Seige!_

_Is Layle a traitor? -Maka_

"What the hell." Soul and I said this at the same time, seeing as the tremor had interrupted us. I turned to look at the others and Layle was as livid as we were.

"Damnit, there's Kishins, and a lot of them." Layle said this as the weapons transformed. We all ran out of the Death room, including Lord Death, Professor Stein. They had and my dad as their weapons. We stopped when we reached the courtyard in front of the DWMA. We could see to the gates and behind them was a massive army of Kishins. The gates could barely hold the army back. "Fuck, this is not good." Everyone except Soul turned to stare at me when I said this. Even the weapons changed part way back. My father had the look of surprise on his face. All Soul did was snicker and smirk in the blade of his scythe. I was about to tell them all off when a voice came out of nowhere.

"To the residents of Death City, your precious city is about to become under siege, unless you hand over the Shining Soul and Chaos." Layle tightened his grip on Alyssa as he heard this.

"To hell with you, if want me, come and get Akuma-kon." The voice laughed at Layle as he yelled at it.

"So Chaos, your new host is a child, how laughable." Layle smiled when the voice said this and laughed evilly.

"Yeah but this _child_ kicked two of your guys asses." Layle's statement caused the voice to be silent for a minute, but the tension was high.

"I believe I have an army of ten thousand Kishins under Denkou. Do you really want to risk the fight." Layle didn't answer the voice but instead Lord Death, using his scary voice.

"Bring it on, Meisters and Weapons, to your position." Everyone came out when Lord Death said this, as if on cue. He turned to me. "Maka it's your call now." I smiled as Lord Death said this.

"Let's kick some ass." Then Death City turned into a chaotic battlefield. Black*Star, Layle and I went one way, and Chrona flew off in the same direction. Kid stayed behind with the ranged Weapons. When my team got to the first set of Kishins, Black*Star activated his Speed Star, and Layle used a Shining Resonance that slashed everything around him. He called it Crescent Moon: Full Moon Slash. I conserved my energy and used basic slashes to dispatch any stragglers. We continued this till we reached Chrona. He was squaring off with three giant Kishins. They were Behemoth class Kishins. Chrona took care of one with a single slash, another fell to one of Kid's long ranged Death Canon attacks. Layle and Black*Star ran on ahead, Layle sensing something. I quickly dodged a charge from the remaining Behemoth. I activated Genie Hunter and killed it quickly, not even bothering with the soul. Soul and I went to catch up with the others.

When Soul and I reached the others, I knew something was wrong. Black*Star and Chrona had been thrown into walls and were unconscious. Layle was fighting a demon like creature with a reptilian face. The creature had dark green skin, wicked sharp claws, and powerful wings. I realized as Layle dodged a bolt of lightning that this creature was Denkou, the Akuma-kon of lightning.

"Why refuse our gracious offer, your so called friends are weak." Layle showed no emotion when Denkou said this, neither of them making a move. Layle's face looked determined.

"Just shut up." Denkou laughed at Layle's remark, and fired off several bolts, which Layle deflected and dodge. Then he counterattack with Crescent Moon: New Moon Slash, which Denkou amazingly deflected.

"See, even your weapon is useless. We know all of your tricks. Face it you can't beat me." Layle's face was emotionless.

"So you can make me stronger." Denkou's lizard like face split into a wide smile when Layle said this. He also dropped his fighting pose.

"Yes, unlike your DWMA, we understand your abilities completely." Layle sighed at this and dropped his fighting stance.

"So if I agree, you swear to leave this place." Denkou chuckled at Layle's question.

"Yes Layle." Layle smiled at this, a unknown emotion in his eyes.

"Fine." He walked over to Denkou as he said this. He then stood besides him his back to us.

"Layle, you're going to turn on us. You're just going to turn fucking traitor on us." Soul had transformed part way to yell at Layle. Layle's head leaned down.

"I'm not a traitor, and I never will be. It's not cool." He picked up his head and caught Denkou with Alyssa. " Chaos Resonance, Alpha Hunter." As Layle said this, Alyssa's blade gained a dark hued Witch Hunter blade, which passed through Denkou. Denkou left his soul behind in a flash of lightning. Layle instantly picked it up and ate it. Then all of the weapons transformed. Soul laughed and I looked at him.

"He got that idea from our fight with Blair." I laughed as Soul said this, remembering that Soul had indeed used the same tactic. Layle confirmed it telling us what happened, how they easily overpowered Denkou's witch form, but then Denkou sent multidirectional lightning bolts and he projected his Soul Wavelength around his body. He called the technique Soul Impulse.

" Yeah I'm even impressed and I got hit with it. You've got to teach me how to do that." I saw that Black*Star, who said this, was on his feet. However Tsubaki was supporting him.

"Yeah but don't hit me with it next time okay. I really don't know how to deal with direct Soul Wavelength attacks." Chrona said this as Ragnarok came out of his back.

"Yeah, that fucking hurt you know you fucking idiot!" We all laughed at his exclamation.

"Chronaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Suddenly Chrona was tackled by the blond blur that said this, who happened to be Patti. She kissed him deeply, which Chrona red faced and Ragnarok smiling.

"Well it looks like we won." Kid and Liz walked up to us as Kid was saying this. I smiled and looked at Soul.

"What?" I sighed and rolled my eyes at his question.

"Nothing, you idiot." After I said this, I kissed him.

**Death Evans 88: Oh yeah one up for trickery. So how did you guys like it. Review and tell me. Also watch for Chapter Seven- Activate The Soul Merge! Why is Soul acting weird?**

**Stein: Yeah, I even like that Chapter.**

**Death Evans 88: WTH Stein when did you get here, and since you're here you might as well say the next part.**

**Stein: I walked, and Death Evans 88 does not own Soul Eater or its characters. If he did I would dissect him.**

**Death Evans 88: NO you would not *Stein pulls out a scapel* gulp shit.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Death Evans 88:Hey y'all, sorry about the lack of updates, I've been working on some new running from Stein.**

**Layle: Yeah, hey wait a minute do theses new characters have unusual abilities. **

**Death Evans 88: Yep, and I don't own Soul Eater, or Final Fantasy.**

**Layle: *sighs* Dodged a question, well enjoy.**

_Chapter Seven:Engage The Soul Merge!_

_Why is Soul acting weird? -Layle_

I walked into the small, dark apartment that Alyssa and I shared. We had just beaten the fifth Akuma-kon, Koudo. We thought the mission would only entail one Akuma-kon, but the Akuma-kon's of Ice, Koori, and Earth, Koudo, were working together, which made the mission harder. Alyssa and I only managed to beat them due to the fact that most Akuma-kons weakened each other when they are in close quarters. I flicked on the lights when suddenly, people jumped out of nowhere yelling.

"Surprise!" This startled me and Alyssa, who was asleep on my back.

"W-what, are we under attack." Alyssa said this groggily, loosening her grip on my and crashing onto the floor, cursing.

"You guys okay?" I turned to see Soul, who asked the question.

"Yeah, we had to fight two Akuma-kons today. Oh, and how the hell did you all get in here, I locked all the doors and windows." I said this tiredly as Soul smirked and Alyssa got up.

"Black*Star. I think that's all the explaination I need." I laughed at Soul's explanation, knowing that no matter what I did, Black*Star could get in. "Yeah, oh and it was Maka's idea." This statement from Soul stopped my laughing.

"What?" Soul laughed at my reaction

"Yeah, she wanted to throw you a celebratory dinner, or in other words take-out." After Soul said this a large book crashed down on his head, but he didn't cringe at all. I laughed at Maka's expression of shock on her face. I had to give it to Soul, he could take some major pain, though Maka is his girlfriend ,so I suspected that she held back a little. I sat down on the couch, and Alyssa sat down next to me, as people left. Maka pulled out some Chinese food. We ate and talked, though Alyssa didn't talk much seeing as she kept nodding off. It wasn't til midnight that, Soul and Maka said good night. I turned to Alyssa as they left.

"Hey you look tired." Alyssa's eyes shot open when I said this, and looked around. She then smiled deviously. "Hey what's wr-" I was cut off by Alyssa pouncing on me, kissing me deeply. " Jeez, where did this energy come from." Alyssa just smiled as I said this, with her on my lap.

"I was bored earlier, but now I have something to do." I laughed at her answer, then kissed her lightly.

"I don't think Maka and Soul wouldn't have mind us kissing." She shook her head at my reply, knowing how self conscious she could be. She then kissed me, her tongue asking for entrance. I obliged, letting her tongue explore my mouth a little before exploring hers. She broke away from me, breathless. I smiled at this.

"So you are tired." She nodded at my inquiry, then kissed me.

"Yeah, it is passed midnight, so goodnight." She kissed me again and got off of me.

" Kay, goodnight." She bounded off to her room as I got up off the couch. _'Now that was passionate.'_ I almost yelped when Chaos spoke. He rarely ever spoke outside of a fight, but when he did, it was annoying. _'Yeah, and that was none of your business.'_ I walked into my room as I thought this, and changed into a pair of sweats. _'Yeah, but it's hard not to feel, see, and hear what you do when we share a body.'_ I laughed softly at Chaos's excuse as I laid down. _'See you in a little bit.' _Before I could ask Chaos what he meant, I fell into the void of unconsciousness.

"You finally made it, an hour late but whatever." My eyes shot open to look for Chaos, who said this, but instead I saw and odd room. It had no walls I could see, but black curtains, and a red and black checkered floor. There was three plush chairs, one of which I was taking up. I also saw a guitar and a writing desk. " You're inside of your Soul Room." I turned my head to see the man who said this. He was wearing a black suit, with a red shirt. He had short black hair and red eyes more vivid than Soul's. His right arm was in a black gauntlet. Even though I had never met this man, I knew it was Chaos.

"So your Chaos, the demon that serves Lord Death. Not what I was expecting." Chaos grinned at my statement, showing teeth sharper than Souls.

"Yeah, I thought you would say that. I'm in my human form." As he said this he flashed true form, which had dark red skin, wings, powerful claws, and a wicked tail.

"So why am I here." Chaos smiled at my direct statement.

"So I can teach you the abilities you can use because you have gained five Akuma-kon souls, so that means you kept you half of the deal so I have to keep my half." My eyes widened at his statement, I had forgotten our deal. The deal was that when I got five Akuma-kon souls, Chaos would lend me all of his power, no strings attached other that I had to continue fighting the Akuma-kons, which I was fine with. I smiled.

"Okay, tell me, then help me use them in a fight." Chaos chuckled as I said this.

"Okay then, listen up." And with this Chaos began to explain.

Chaos told me about the Soul Merge, which was basically how it sounds, merging my soul with Chaos's. While merged I could use his demon form and powers, along with some deviations of my direct Soul Wavelength attacks. He also told me that we could possibly have Alyssa participate in the merge, due to how close she and I was. Also while merged, I could possibly use multiple resonances and Soul abilities, or use the upgraded versions of a resonance. Also, with Chaos basically giving me a strength boost, I could use my full Reaper powers. He told me I could use a technique called Soul Calming, also known as Meeting of the Souls, to enter other people's Soul Rooms. Additionally I could use a technique called Soul Clarity, which lets me combine my two visions, so I can see clearer and so that I could see more slowly. However, Soul Clarity only last for an hour, and has a recharge time of three hours, and while using Clarity I could use Breaker techniques, which could break a Witch, Genie, or Kishin Hunter. I smiled when he was done explaining everything.

"So, now we can definitely beat the Akuma-kons." Chaos nodded when I said this and got up.

"Yep, and you'll wake up soon, okay. Oh, and tell Alyssa everything, I don't want her nagging at you." I nodded to Chaos's request as I blacked out.

My eyes shot open as my alarm went off. I sighed and turned it off, getting up and changing. I walked out of my room, and into the kitchen to see Alyssa eating breakfast, and a plate waiting for me. I smiled.

"Hey morning Layle, how'd you sleep." I thought about Chaos request as Alyssa said this. I sat down before answering her.

"Great, and thanks for breakfast, but I have to tell you something." She looked concerned at my reply, but nodded. I went ahead and told her, in between bites of my food, everything that Chaos told me. She grinned when I finished.

"So, we can do all of that now and not have to worry." I laughed at her question.

"Yeah, well except for me over exerting myself, but we always have to worry about that because we don't know my limit. Oh, hey don't we have a training session or something with Professor Stein and Deathscythe today." Alyssa nodded and smiled, knowing where I was going. "Sweet, now we have the perfect guinea pigs to test our new abilities on." I shot her a smile after I said this. I picked up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. We then got on Diablos and headed to the DWMA. When we got there we saw that Maka and Soul had beaten us, though we did take longer to eat than usual.

"Dammit, today is not going to be cool." Maka nodded at Souls statement, sighing. Alyssa and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Maka and Soul looked at us like we were crazy.

"What's so funny?" I stopped laughing so I could answer Maka's question.

"Alyssa and I have some new tricks up our sleeves, thanks to Chaos. Stein won't know what hit him." Maka and Soul smiled, knowing that me plus new tricks plus a tough target equaled a good fight to watch, an even better one to be in. We all headed to class as the bell rang.

After five dissections, six tests, and ten scalpels, we reached our time for training with Stein. Maka, Kid, Black*Star, Chrona, and I all walked out to the training field. Stein was there with Spirit.

"So who is ready to have some fun." Stein said this sarcastically, not expecting my next answer.

" I am, this should be good. You have a Deathscythe and I'm ready to go." Stein chuckled at my reply and Spirit transformed. Maka made a tiny motion, which told us it was time to resonate.

"Resonance Link." Maka, Kid, Black*Star, Chrona, and I said this at the same time. Instantly I could hear the others minds, not as clearly as Alyssa's but enough to hear orders and plans. I charged Stein as Maka did.

"Soul Resonance, combination technique, Twin Witch Hunter Crossing." Maka and I attacked Stein from opposite directions, however dodged our attack, leaving him open for Black*Star's attack.

"Shadow Star: Seeking Shadows." He let loose shadows to skewer Stein, but he blocked them with a Soul Force. Then Chrona and I attacked him.

"Scream Resonance: Screech Gamma."

"Shining Resonance: Blade Beam."

Chrona and I let loose our attacks at the same time , which Stein once again dodged, but barely. He was blown back by the force of the explosion our colliding attacks had made, but landed on his feet, a little dazed.

"Death Cannon." Kid fired at Stein so fast that Stein couldn't even block. He was blown back, but not down.

"Jeez, how much can this guy take. He is persistent, huh Layle." I smiled at Alyssa's comment.

"Hey, Soul what's wrong." Maka looked at Soul with concern as she said this.

'_Nothing Maka, let's keep going.'_ Soul said this a little too quickly, but I paid no attention to it. After a few more minutes, we had fail to do any discernible damage to Stein, his stipulation of not fighting back was lifted.

"Soul you need to play now." Kid yelled this as I used Alyssa to dodge a Soul Force attack. I countered and was blocked by Stein. He then tried a scythe catch on Black*Star, and knocked him back into a tree, which injured him badly enough for Tsubaki to transform, which threw him out of the fight, but he was unconscious.

'_No.' _Maka looked at Soul briefly before dodging an attack from Stein. I attacked as Kid shot at him causing him to switch targets.

"Why not Soul, we can't beat Stein and my dad like this." Maka said as Soul's soul got irritated.

'_Because we don't know what will happen with Chaos if I play. I don't now is the time to test it out.'_ I laughed at Soul's remark as I parried a blow from Stein and kicked him back.

"Bull shit, now is the perfect time, Soul Merge." As I said this, Alyssa, Chaos, and my own soul flared. Our souls soon pushed into one another perfectly, merging our souls, but not our minds. Chaos was using his soul as a conduit for Alyssa and me.

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_ Soul and Maka said this at the same time and I smiled.

'_This is one of the tricks I have up my sleeve, now let me pull out one more before you play Soul, oh and everyone else stay out of the fight.' _I told everyone this and felt their mental nods. I took a deep breath while Stein waited idly.

"Soul Clarity." I said this under my breath and My vision instantly got clearer, and I could see everyone of Stein's little movements. _'Now Soul.'_ I told Soul this.

'_Alright.'_ Then I heard Soul's song for the first time. It was dark, powerful, and passionate. I found myself subconsciously memorizing every note, out of habit. I then charged at Stein.

"Soul Resonance, Witch Hunter." He activated the superskill as I charged at him, a prepared to intercept me. I smiled as I pulled out another trick.

"Witch Breaker." I said this as i jumped at Stein, causing Alyssa's blade to turn black with Chaos's energy. It broke through Stein's Witch Hunter, causing him to let down his guard in surprise. I quickly put my palm at his midsection. "Chaotic Soul Force." I shot Chaos's Wavelength through him, instead of my own. He flew back but twisted in mid air. He then pushed off from a tree, breaking it, and knocked me back with a backhand blow with Spirit. I landed on my feet, using the momentum to launch myself at Stein.

"Let's go Shining Chaos Soul Resonance, Shining Alpha Hunter!" Alyssa, Chaos, and I yelled this at the same blade change into a Witch Hunter blade that was twice as big, and only black and white. Stein activated Witch Hunter, which broke like fine china, and was thrown back through a few trees and finally stopped half way through a boulder. I quickly ended the Soul Clarity and Merge as Alyssa transformed to go with the others to check on Stein.

"So that's why you were so cocky. That was fun." Stein said this as I got there. He was helped up by Spirit. " I'll admit, I wasn't expecting a multiple soul resonance attack." Alyssa and I grinned as Stein said this.

"Yeah, well we were testing them for the first time today. I only learned that I could do those moves last night." Everyone laughed when I explained.

" Yeah, well you still kicked his fucking ass." I groaned as Ragnarok said this, coming out of Chrona's back. After a few minutes we all left, feeling accomplished.

**Death Evans 88: And there is Chapter Seven.**

**Layle: Yep I love this chapter.**

**Alyssa: Yeah, cus you get to beat up Stein. *Layle rolls his eyes and gets Alyssa Punched***

**Layle: Ow dammit, that hurt.**

**Alyssa: suck it up. Watch for Chapter Eight: The Blood Filled Omega Hunter! Chaos and Madness in harmony?**

**Death Evans 88: yep, but it will take a few days, it's my longest chapter yet. I do not own anything Square Enix owns, Such as SOUL EATER OR FINAL FANTASY. Please Review.**

**Layle: Or your ass is mine.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Death Evans 88: Hey people. Here is my longest chapter yet. Beware it goes into Layle and Alyssa relationship. And I don't own Soul Eater, or Final Fantasy (saying it to be safe) enjoy.**

_Chapter Eight:The Blood Filled Omega Hunter!_

_Madness and Chaos together in harmony? -Layle_

A month after our training exercise with Stein, life was uneventful. Alyssa and I beat the Akuma-kon of wind, Uindo, without much effort. We had also collected eight four Kishin eggs. Then Alyssa told me that she had a surprise for me.

"Come on, Layle." I sighed as Alyssa said this and pulled me towards my bike, Diablos.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going." She stuck out her tongue when I asked this.

"Nope, wouldn't be a surprise if I did." I smirked at her reply as she got on the bike.

"This better not be something stupid." I said this as I got on the bike and started it up. Alyssa had been bouncing off the walls since she and the other weapons on our team got back from the Death room. Of course Stein chose to ask me about the 'Breaker' techniques today, so we were the last ones to leave the school.

"Turn left." I followed Alyssa directions exactly, always fearing an Alyssa Punch if I didn't. When we stopped, it was in front of Black*Star's favorite place, Death Corral. It was like Golden Corral, only in Death City. The whole team was there, and to my surprise so was Lord Death.

"Hiya, so now everyone's here." I hopped off Diablos as Lord Death said this. I then took hold of Alyssa's open hand, she had a shopping bag in the other for some reason, and walked up to the team.

"So father, why did you call all of us here." Lord Death laughed at Kid's question, which caught me off guard.

"So what's the reason, old man." I groaned when Black*Star said this, silently cursing his impatience.

"Alright, in light of Maka and Soul's recent accomplishment, you all have been made two star meisters, and are now the main team of the new elite student group, Spartoi." The Meister's mouths dropped when Lord Death said this. The weapons began to pull thing out of shopping bags that they all had. It was new clothes.

"Lord Death had us design new clothes, well except for Layle's." Alyssa smiled as she said this and handed me a new jacket and two leather belts. The jacket had the Spartoi emblem on the sleeves. I instantly took off my old jacket, put on the belts to where they crossed, and put the new jacket on.

"Cool, thanks." I said this as Lord Death conjured up three changing stalls and left. Black*Star now wore a white sleeveless shirt, and combat sweats. Soul wore a button up shirt, black pants, and a new jacket. Maka had on a white and blue sailor/ school girl shirt with a red skirt and black tights. Alyssa wore the same type of shirt, but with the colors swapped, and black pants. Liz and Patti wore black skinny jeans, white v-necks and light jackets. Kid wore a pair of slacks, a black dress shirt, and a medium jacket. Tsubaki had a sleeveless button up, shorts, and a scarf. Chrona wore a snug black long sleeve shirt, pants, and had the Spartoi emblem on his back.

"Okay, now we can eat, come on." Black*Star said this at a quieter decibel than usual, but he was getting more mature and serious about things. We all went in and had dinner, and dessert. Three hours later Kid, Liz, Patti, and Chrona left saying that it was getting late. They were soon followed by Black*Star and Tsubaki. Finally Maka, Soul, Alyssa and I all left on the bikes. The girls fell asleep while we headed home.

"Hey we're home." Soul and I said this softly and gently woke up Maka and Alyssa for one reason. If we woke them up rudely, we'd be in the hospital. Their eyes open and the got off the bikes. Maka nearly collapsed when she got off, evidence on how tired she was. Soul caught her before she fell, and swiftly put her on his back.

"Well goodnight guys." Soul walked up to his apartment with Maka on his back. A few minutes later, Alyssa and I reached our apartment. As we got in, Alyssa bounded off to her room as I hung up my jacket and headed to my room to change into my familiar grey sweats and black t-shirt. When I got out I saw that Alyssa sitting on one end of our couch, wearing silky pajama bottoms and a light blue ,long sleeve, v-neck shirt. I sat down on the couch next to her and picked up the remote.

"Hey, you tired?" I shook my head at Alyssa's question as I flicked through the channels. It was a Friday, so basically nothing was on. I put on a random music channel and turned to Alyssa.

"Damn, there is nothing on." Alyssa rolled her eyes at my statement, and then smiled deviously.

"I have something." Before I could ask her what she had, she leaned over and kissed me._ 'Damn, am I ever going to get use to this.' _ I thought this as we fell backwards on the couch, Alyssa on top of me, arms around my neck. I ran my hands lightly up and down Alyssa's back and sides. We kissed a few times before making out. Soon our tongues were entwined in a way I didn't know was possible. The entire time Alyssa mad small muffled moans. When she pulled back to breathe, I chuckled.

"Yeah, this is definitely better than TV." Alyssa blushed a deep red and smiled sheepishly when I said this. She then went back to kissing me. After a few minutes, I found that she purred like a cat when I made light circles on the back of her neck and her back. She suddenly shivered as my finger tips glided over the small of her back. I lightly smiled as I made her shiver again. She broke away from me, her face annoyed.

"Meany." I laughed as she said this in a childish voice, which was cute. I sat up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. I then lightly kissed her ear and nipped it.

"So, you are having fun right?" She shivered as I whispered this into her ear, and then kissed it. She turned her head to look at me.

"Yeah, but you're still mean." I kissed her for her childish remark and smirked, noticing the type of wavelength she gave off.

"Yeah, you're right, and you are tired." She sighed, knowing that I noticed how weary she was. I picked her up. She tried to resist, but I kissed her, causing her to lose focus. I put her in her bed, and kissed her goodnight. She was asleep in three minutes. I quietly exited her room and went into mine.

_'You talk about this, and I'll kick your ass.' _Chaos chuckled but didn't say a word as I laid down. I closed my eyes and let the void of sleep take me.

I opened my eyes to my familiar Soul Room. Chaos was sitting in a chair, reading.

"Glad too see you came here again." I sighed when he said this, thanking Death I didn't have to keep my word on kicking his ass.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you're not talking about earlier, which you can talk about now, I just don't like it when you comment right after words." Chaos chuckled when I said this, putting down the book.

"I like to keep my thoughts to myself from time to time, but I can see you really love her, and that she loves you." My face started to heat up, I couldn't deny it but I could change the subject. I looked around and something caught my eye, something I didn't know about.

"So, what's up with the guitar and the writing desk." Chaos smiled at the way I changed the subject.

"Those are the things that you are most passionate about, other than people. You once put your soul into those activities." After he said this, I remember that I use to love to play and write, but that was before I started fighting Kishins three years ago. "Nice choice of clothes." I looked down at my clothes when Chaos said this. I was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt and a red tie.

"Thanks, but I don't know where they came from." Chaos laughed as I said this.

"Your soul made it, I suspect that black is your favorite color, and the blue stands for Alyssa, also the red stands for your connection with me. Anyways, are you going to play." I was surprised by Chaos accurate explanation, and his request, but I agreed to play. I walked over and picked up the guitar, my fingers running over the familiar strings. Then I began to play what my soul played. The melody was dark and passionate, but not as dark as Soul's piano. I played for a few minutes, before I noticed another presence. I looked up and opened my eyes, which I had closed out of habit. I saw Alyssa clad in a silvery blue dress and black heels, sitting in a chair next to Chaos. She was grinning ear to ear.

"You never told me you could play." I smiled guiltily at her comment.

"I didn't think I could play, it's been years since I last played." She giggled at my excuse, which was only half the truth. I had another reason that I didn't want to think about.

"So are you going to play some more." I smiled at Alyssa's request.

"Anything in particular." She smiled and shook her head at my inquiry. I shrugged and played a different melody, this one I used my feelings towards Alyssa. The song was a light and airy tune, but compassionate and loving.

I played for about ten minutes, when I stopped I saw that Alyssa had tears in her eyes, but was smiling kindly.

"That was beautiful, are you ever going to play in public." I laughed at Alyssa question.

"Yeah, and I'll get Soul to play with me." Alyssa laughed, knowing that getting soul to play was going to be as hard as getting a Elephant to move when it doesn't want to. Then Chaos coughed.

"So, should I leave you two alone." Alyssa and I both shook our heads to answer Chaos. Alyssa got up.

"Don't worry, I actually need to leave, I read something about staying in someone's Soul Room to long can actually be dangerous." I nodded to her as she said this and watch her leave. Then something hit me.

"Wait a minute how did she get in here." I asked Chaos this, seeing as no matter how annoying he was, he did know his stuff. Chaos smiled at my question.

"You two partners, and more over, a couple, so you faintly resonate with each other. This is what allows you to read her emotions, and that you can visit each others Soul Rooms. Also it is unbreakable by distance, although you can use it to sense her from a distance without help from a weapon." I nodded at Chaos's

explanation, and then sighed, wondering what Alyssa Soul Room was like, and what her passions were. I soon fell asleep in a chair and drifted off to the realm of dreams.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I quickly got up and got dressed, so that Alyssa wouldn't have a reason to punch me. I walked out of my room, surprised not to hear the TV, or the sizzling of the frying pan. Alyssa usually cooked breakfast, seeing as it was the one thing she could cook without burning it. I peeked into her room and saw that she wasn't in there, and the bathroom door was wide open. I got worried when I couldn't find a note, seeing as she always left me a note, either a written one or a text message. I tried to call her but it went straight to voicemail. _'Dammit, please let this be a surprise or a joke.'_ I grabbed my jacket and keys, and went across the hall to Soul and Maka's apartment. I knocked on the door to see a full dressed Soul.

"Let me guess Maka's not home." Soul nodded at my statement, looking worried.

"Yeah. I called Kid and Black*Star, but Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti are gone too." I sighed at Soul's answer, which caused me to worry even more. We then walked down to the bikes, which were still there, along with a worried looking Black*Star, Chrona, and Kid.

"Hey guys, any luck." They shook their heads at my question, as Soul had filled me in what the three of them had tried.

"Nope, Chrona searched the skies while Black*Star searched on the ground, still nothing. I even tried calling all of them, but they have their phones off." Soul's look of worry deepen as Kid said this. Then I thought of something to check.

"Hey, let's see Stein." They all looked at me wide eyed when I said this, but agreed. We were at Stein's laboratory within minutes and I knocked on his door. After a minute Stein opened the door.

"Hey, Mar- oh, it's you guys." I sighed as his reply gave me the confirmation I needed.

" So Ms. Marie is missing to." Stein's eyes widened, wondering how I knew his fiance was missing.

"Yeah, how did you know." I sighed, knowing that Stein would want an immediate answer.

"Because, Maka, Alyssa, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti are nowhere to be found, can't even feel their Soul Wavelength." Stein's face grew grave after I said this.

"Come in ,I'll call Lord Death." Stein went back inside after he said this, and we followed him. Stein pulled out a large mirror and breathed on it and wrote 42-42-564, the number for the Death Room. Lord Death came to the mirror.

"Thank goodness it's you Stein, and Layle." I couldn't speak, I knew something was wrong, just by how Lord Death said this.

"Lord Death, do you know about the females of Death City mysterious disappearance." Lord Death nodded to Steins question.

"Yah, I do, three Akuma-kons contacted me to tell me that they temporarily enlisted the help of Free, the immortal werewolf, and the Mizune sisters. They use their powers with Free's spacial magic to transport them to an unknown place." As soon as Lord Death finished saying this, Soul, Black*Star, and I impulsively punched the closest thing that wasn't human, which was the wall. Black*Star and I unintentionally used our Soul Wavelengths, causing craters in the wall.

"Dammit, I'll kill them." I turned as I said this, to go and find Alyssa, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Soul.

"I'm coming with you." I nodded to Soul's statement, seeing his determination. Then Lord Death coughed.

"So you're going to fight an army of kishins, and three Akuma-kons on your own." I sighed as Lord Death said this, and Black*Star, Chrona, and Kid stepped forward.

"No dad, we are going to." Lord Death sighed in defeat when Kid said this.

"Fine, then I'm sending Stein and Deathscythe with you." I nodded to Lord Death, not able to smile. Everyone was given three hours to prepare. Soul and I went straight to the DWMA, and climbed up the building like Black*Star would. Soon we were at the top.

"Hey Layle, why are we here." I sighed, Soul's question was valid, and I had asked him to transform without explaining my plan.

"Chaos told me that because we are a couple, Alyssa and I have a permanent resonance link, although it's weak, I can still use it to locate her with your help." Soul chuckled darkly after I said this.

"Cool, so let's resonate." I nodded thankful Soul understood my plan.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance." As we said this we resonated, and I used my Soul Perception and focused on Alyssa's Soul Wavelength. An hour later, I found her and told Soul the exact coordinates.

Four hours later, our team arrived at the location, which was a cave.

"So, Tsubaki is in there." I nodded to Black*Star to answer his question.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, but I can't tell, somethings blocking my Soul Perception." I said this with a grave face, seeing as I had promised myself I wouldn't smile till Alyssa was safe with me. The weapons transformed as we entered the cave. After forty-five minutes later we reached a cavernous room, filled with Kishins. I saw the Kishins and my vision went red as I dispatched them by myself. The team just watched as I slew a hundred Kishins in five minutes.

"Jeez, you're pissed." I grunted to reply to Black*Star. Then I felt and immense pressure on me. I quickly merged my soul with Chaos's to keep my self steady. The rest of the team was pinned to the ground as the pressure lifted from me and a black orb of energy appeared from above. The orb then burst to reveal a creature that was pure black, and had a dog like face, and wicked sharp claws. I let Chaos take over my voice to formally greet our opponent.

"Sougon, the Akuma-kon of gravity." Chaos let go of his control of my vocal cords as I settled into a comfortable fighting position.

"Your half demon half Kishin ass is mine." I charged as I said my signature line, hoping to catch Sougon off guard. However he was ready for me, and threw me back, cutting my side. I immediately checked it, feeling that it wasn't deep. As I readied my next attack, Sougon swatted me to the side, making the gash slightly larger, and causing me to fall to the ground.

"I think I'll eat you now." I saw red when Sougon said this, smiling grotesquely. I got up, not worried about my wound and felt another power in Soul. _' It's the Black Blood.'_ I got a crazy idea when Soul said this. _'Okay push it to the limit'_ Soul's reply to my command was resonating with the Black Blood, while I resonated with Chaos.

"Chaos Resonance, Omega Hunter." Sougon's eyes widened when I said this, Soul's blade turning into a twice as large, dark hued, Genie Hunter. I swung through Sougon, causing his material form to vanish. I ate the soul and the team then pressed on. I checked my wound to find that it was covered in a black blood scab.

An hour later we found the girls.

"Tsubaki, where are you!" Black*Star used his old normal decibel level to try and locate her in the crowd. She didn't but Kim did.

"Maka, Alyssa, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti are further in." Stein sighed as Kim said this, throwing a card into the middle of the group.

"Okay, Spirit and I will get these girls back to Death City, you go get your partners." Kid, Black*Star, Chrona, and I nodded to Stein's command, and ran off towards the hall that Kim pointed out.

After fifteen minutes of running we found our partners. They were all in chains, which Soul broke after he changed back into human form. I immediately went to Alyssa, who also ran to me she slammed into me. She started crying into my exposed shirt, Sougon had shredded my jacket. I put my arms around her in a comforting but protective way. She then looked up at me tears of fear still in her eyes.

"What happened?" I felt her hand press against my wounded side as she said this.

"Nothing, just a scratch, it's fine thanks to Soul." She sighed as I said this and I gently kissed her. I smiled knowing she at least was safe and sound. Then we heard the laughing.

**Death Evans 88: Once again a cliffhanger, thanks for reading and watch for chapter 9- The Fight of Light and Darkness! An angel is here?**

**Layle: yep and a special guest will appear in that chapter.**

**Death Evans 88: Yep so reveiw this Chapter**

**Layle: Or youre ass is mine.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Death Evans 88: Hey y'all, okay quick summary. Three Akuma-kons have taken all of the girls of Death City, and Layle and the gang go to save them. After fighting Sougon, the Akuma-kon of gravity, the gang finds the girls, but not their partners. Kim tells them that their deeper inside, and Stein transports the girls back to Death City while Layle and the other find their partners, and prepare to fight their newest adversary.**

**Layle: Hope you enjoy. And Death Evans does not own anything Square Enix owns.**

_Chapter Nine- The Fight of Light and Darkness!_

_An angel is here?- Layle_

As soon as I heard the laughing I turned around as Alyssa changed into weapon form. I settled into my crescent style fighting stance, feeling that something was wrong. Then two figures came out of the shadows, into the light that penetrated the high ceiling of the cavernous room. They were almost identical, except one was had white hair, and the other had black hair. They had crimson eyes and were wearing black shirts with white pants. Chaos told me who they were.

"Ranpu and Yami, the Akuma-kons of light and darkness. Your half Kishin half demon asses are mine." They just smiled as I said this. Then the one with black hair, Yami, transformed into a pitch black blade with a white hilt. My eyes widened. "You're Weapon and Meister!" Ranpu laughed at my exclamation.

"Yes, we are the only human looking Akuma-kons, and we are both Weapon and Meister. And now, Binding Darkness." Ranpu said this in a light silky voice, and when he utter the last part, my team was bound to the walls by some sort of shadow cords. I sighed as I realised that Ranpu and Yami didn't want me to have any help, which bode badly for me.

"Shining Resonance, Crescent Moon: Half Moon Slash." I said this as I sent a semicircle of light energy. Ranpu just smiled at my move.

"Dark Wave." Ranpu slashed as he said this, but after he launched his wave of dark energy, that nullified my attack, he transformed as Yami did, becoming a Pure white longsword with a black hilt.

"Light Flash Step." Yami disappeared as he said this, reappearing in front of me, stabbing. I side stepped and blocked, but still getting hit by his blade on my side. I jumped back and felt a pain in my right side.

_'Layle, you've been hit.' _I put my hand on the wound, as Alyssa said was the exact same place Sougon hit me. It was somewhat deep now. I knew I was in trouble, I was already getting light headed from the blood loss.

_'I know Alyssa. I'll be fine, but we need to end this now." _I felt Alyssa's mental nod at my statement, and her worry for me. God, I hate lying to her, I was not fine or was going to be fine, but we need to end this before she got hurt. I was about to resonate with Alyssa, when Yami broke my concentration with some lightning quick blows. I barely blocked these, then I tried counter attacking, but got kicked back. I landed on my feet, but then was forced onto one knee, dizzy from the amount of blood I had lost. My entire lower right side was soaked in blood. Yami switched forms with Ranpu, and Ranpu prepared his finishing strike. I couldn't move.

"Angel Wing Blade." I heard someone say this as a pure white, angel wing like blade flashed through Ranpu, forcing him to leave his soul behind. Yami transformed before he hit the ground.

"No, Ranpu." He looked at his partner's soul as he said this in a voice full of malice. He started to turn when I used the last bit of my fading strength to activate Alpha Hunter, and kill him. As his soul appeared and Alpha Hunter faded, I collapsed.

"Layle, what's wrong, Layle!" Alyssa was yelling, and crying as she inspected my wound. She saw that I was seriously injured. Our savior was overhead and looking down on me with her dark blue eyes that I instantly recognized.

"Heh, so, you're here now." I said this weakly before blacking out.

Beep, beep, beep. I woke up to the annoying steady rhythm of beats. I slowly opened my eyes to see the familiar tan color of the DWMA Dispensary ceiling. I slowly lifted my self into a sitting position, feeling a slight twinge in my right side. I put my hand to the location of the twinge and felt the five inch across wound, which was stitched up. I sighed, glad that I was alive.

"So you're awake, finally." I jumped and turned my head to see a young girl with familiar dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. The girl was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with silvery stripes, and jeans. I sighed in relief that it wasn't someone like Maka, Nygus, or Alyssa.

"Yeah, Serenay, great observation. Oh, and it's good to see you." I said this in a kind of sarcastic way that I knew would piss the girl, Serenay off, and it did. I sighed seeing her face and eyes darken. _'She still is hot tempered and violent.'_ I thought this to myself, but Chaos chuckled anyways. Then something popped into my head. "How long have I been in here?" Serenay laughed at my question, a devilish smile on her face.

"About three days." I groaned as she said this, thinking how pissed Alyssa would be. Why did it have to be three freaking days. I was about to have a mental breakdown when Stein walked in.

"Layle, I see you're awake." I rolled my eyes at Stein's remark as he grabbed a rolling chair. Then proceeded to check my wound. "Well, you can fight, surprisingly the wound is completely healed, but it will be a little sore." I nodded to Stein's diagnostic, thinking how sore my head would be after Alyssa got through with me. I was still grateful to be alive, just not so grateful to be in my situation with Alyssa. Then the Dispensary door flung open, and a brown hair blur launched itself at me. It was Alyssa, who landed, half on top of me, kissing me in the process.

"Alyssa. Still. In. Pain. Here." I said this around the kiss, causing her to jump off of me, my side in slight pain from where her knee was.

"Sorry, but I'm really glad you're alive. You really scared me there Layle." I sighed in relief, Alyssa reaction was the exact opposite of what I was expecting.

"I'm sorry Lyss." She smiled as I called her by a nickname that I came up with on the fly.

"It's alright Lay, just don't do something like that again." I laughed at her serious tone, and the nickname she gave me. I was awarded with a menacing look from her.

"Hey no promises, but I'll try." I leaned forward and kissed her after I said this. Serenay suddenly made a gagging sound. I broke away from Alyssa in time to see a red haired girl with blue eyes, and a ninja mask, wearing a camouflage tank top and cargo pants, hitting Serenay on the back of her head in a slapping motion.

"Ow, what the hell was that for, Thea." Thea rolled her eyes at Serenay's remark.

"For being annoying, again." Serenay pouted at Thea's remark. Alyssa and I laughed, and Stein threw them out so I change. I put on my usual white shirt and black pants, with my two belts crossed at my waist. I was putting on my shoes when Stein let the girls back in. Alyssa handed me a new jacket, and I smiled.

"Thanks Lyss." I kissed her softly after I said this and I then put on my jacket. Stein then cleared his throat, and the four of us turned towards him.

"Alright, you four follow me." Stein rolled out of the room after he said this. I prayed that I didn't have to fight him right now. We walked down to the training grounds, well Stein rolled, somehow not losing balance on the dirt. The entire team was there, and was thrilled to see me up and well. Stein cleared his throat and I spoke to him as he did.

"So why'd you call us here." Stein smiled as he lit a cigarette.

"Easy, you're going to test Serenay." I smiled as Stein said this, thinking about how fun this was going to be. I looked over at Serenay, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Okay, when and where." Stein smiled as he took a drag of his cigarette, thinking my question over.

"Right here, right now." I nodded to his reply, turning to Serenay.

"So, this is going to be like old times, huh Serenay." She smiled, noticing how tactful my statement was, but not revealing our connection. Then Maka coughed and I turned to her.

"Okay, how do you know each other?" I grinned at Maka's question.

"Easy, Serenay's my little sister, so she's part Reaper and I kind of have to know here. And Thea is Serenay's best friend, and my childhood friend." Only Stein's, Serenay's, Thea's, and my own jaws were not open in disbelief. "Okay you ready Lyss." Alyssa's reply was a simple nod and her transforming into her weapon form. Serenay was surprised at this.

"Oh, you're still a Scythe Meister, cool. Thea, knife mode." Thea immediately transformed into a tactical military knife, as I was cursing Serenay for saying what she did. Luckly Alyssa didn't catch her remark.

"Okay, this should be fun. Oh and Serenay, don't hold back, I'm in control." Serenay smiled and nodded to me. Then we both said the same exact thing.

"Soul Merge." Both of our souls expanded, mine combining with Chaos and Alyssa, her's with the soul that resides within her.

"I see that the angel soul of Selen is still as strong as ever." She smiled at my statement, which got gasps of realisation from the team.

"Yeah, and I see that Chaos is on your side completely, and that you found the soul that is most compatible with yours. So the Angel versus the Demon. Let's go." I nodded at her statement, and launched myself at her. "Let's go, Selenic Resonance." Serenay said this as the blade of her knife glowed white and lengthened. "Selenic Blade." She said this as she guarded with her now three foot long blade. I was thrown back, but landed on my feet and activate another power we shared.

"Soul Clarity." My vision sharpened when Serenay and I said this. Then I dodged a wave of light before she released her Selenic Blade.

"Thea, Ninja Sword mode." Thea transformed at my sister's command. She then charged at me.

"Shining Resonance, Crescent Moon: New Moon Slash." My right arm and scythe glowed white, which surprised Serenay. I then launched myself at her with the speed of light, expecting to end the fight.

"Angel Star." Serenay's blade lengthened and she blocked my attack, which sent us both back due to the force of the blow. "Thea, Knuckle Dagger mode." Instantly Thea turned into a iron knuckle with a blade extruding from the pinkie hole. She then smiled, and I got a bad feeling. "Selenic Resonance, Partial Transformation." As she said this, her right sleeve melded into her arm, which turned pure white with a line running up her forearm. At the elbow it split and made a U on top of the line. A pure white wing sprouted from her back and her blade became a wing like blade. "Angel Wing Blade." She said this as I remembered that this was the technique she beat Ranpu with.

'_Crap.'_ I thought this to Chaos and Alyssa.

'_Get ready, you need to do a double resonance to match her.' _I was surprised to hear Alyssa and Chaos saying the same thing, but I smiled and changed my stance.

"Let's go, Double Resonance, Twin transformation." My arms changed as I said this, my left arm turning dark red and gaining a spike at the shoulder, a blade like spike from the middle of my forearm, and wicked sharp claws. My right arm turned into a pure white arm like Serenay's, but I only had a straight line on mine. I saw a flicker of surprise on Serenay's face, but she Charged at me. I readied my attack.

"Shining Chaos Soul Resonance, Shining Alpha Hunter." My black and white Witch Hunter hit Serenay's Angel Wing Blade, which sent her backwards. Before she could land, I used Chaos's speed to reach her and put my claws hand at her midsection. "Chaotic Soul Force." I said this as I sent Chaos's Soul Wavelength through her, causing her to slam into a tree hard enough to where she coughed up blood and dropped her Soul Merge. I dropped my Soul Merge as Alyssa transformed. I ran straight to Serenay, who was sitting up with a weak smile on her face.

"So looks like you won Layle." I smiled at Serenay's comment and helped her up as Stein and the others walked up.

"Yep, he did, and you're in the upper classmen class, and in one month you'll be in Spartoi." Serenay jumped away from Thea and me when she heard Stein say this, suddenly filled with energy.

"You mean it." She couldn't hide her excitement, and I laughed when she said this.

"Yes, now go home, you all have class tomorrow." We all nodded and went home.

**Death Evans 88: And there is Chapter Nine.**

**Serenay: Yep and Watch for Chapter Ten- Enter The New Team! The three most powerful souls together?**

**Layle: Review this chapter or you're ass is mine**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Death Evans 88: Hey y'all, there is good news and bad news. The good news is that this is chapter Ten. Bad news is I still don't know how many more there are. I know how it ends though. And now Layle is here.**

**Layle: Death Evans 88 does not own anything Square Enix does. Only Me Alyssa,Serenay, Thea, and his other OCs**

_Chapter Ten- Enter The New Team! _

_The three most powerful souls together?-Layle_

I leaned up against the rough bark of a tree, waiting for Alyssa, Thea, and Serenay. I sighed as Soul and Maka walked into the clearing, holding hands.

"Hey Layle. Let me guess, Alyssa, Thea, and Serenay are late, again." I nodded to her statement. She was right, they were late for the fourth time in two weeks. Soul sighed, looking slightly irritated.

"Great, now we have to wait, just our luck. Man this is not cool." Soul said this as I used my foot to push myself off the tree. Maka sighed at her boyfriend's complaining and kissed him, which I had no problem with.

"Jeez, what is up with you upperclassmen." I turned to see the boy who said this. Maka broke her kiss with Soul with a little squeak. I saw two boys, one had mid neck length blue hair, and vivid red eyes, wearing a grey pants, a white v neck shirt, and a jacket with two white stripes at the shoulders. Next to him was a kid who was a full twelve inches shorter than him, with pitch black hair and blue eyes, wearing jeans and a multi colored hoodie. The hoodie was brown in the torso, had red sleeves ,a black hood, and the design of Lord Death's mask on the torso. He was smiling like Black*Star use to when he did something stupid, so I knew he had said this.

"So, what are you _freshman_ doing here?" I put the emphasis on the word freshman to see if it got a reaction out of them. All that I got was the short one grinning.

"Professor Stein sent us here to see a Layle for an exam or test." The blue haired kid said this seriously, and I laughed, knowing why they were here from the instant he said Stein's name.

"Okay, I'm Layle, and who are you two?" The boys' eyes widened when I said this. But they answered none the less.

"Okay, I'm Ryo Killian Doragon, One Star Sword Meister." I nodded as the blue haired one, Ryo, said this. Then the short stock spoke up.

"Yeah, and I'm Nicolas Noah Tsuguri, but call me Nico, and I'm his weapon." I smiled at the short kid, Nico. Then I began my test.

"Alright now that the pleasantries are over, I'm going to look at your souls." Ryo gulped, but nodded when I said this, as did Nico. "Soul Perception." My vision changed as I said this, becoming black except for three lights. One was Nico's soul, which was a easy going soul, but had a lot of potential in it. From his soul I could tell that he was smart. Another was Ryo's soul, which was a quiet but caring soul. But the third is what intrigued me the most. It was powerful and ancient, and had a part of itself wrapped protectively around Ryo's soul. I could tell it wasn't a demon, or a angel, but something infinitely more rare. Ryo must be the only one that has this kind of soul inside of him. I returned my vision to normal, still in awe at the power and magnitude of the foreign soul.

"Layle, is something wrong, you look dazed." Alyssa was next to me when she said this. I dry swallowed and nodded to her. Ryo looked scared for some reason, and I'm pretty sure I knew what that reason was. I asked Alyssa how long I had been in a trance, and she said long enough for her to learn the freshman's names and purpose. I nodded and fully turned towards Ryo.

"I'm amazed, Ryo. I hate to ask, but can you use your power?" Ryo shook his head when I asked this, and I was slightly alarmed. I sighed and walked up to him. "Then let me help." The swallowed nervously, but nodded. I put a hand directly over his heart. "Soul Calming: Meeting of the Souls." As I said this as I projected my soul, and Chaos's soul into Ryo's Soul Room.

Ryo's Soul Room was a black space that had a giant cage, with a colossal dragon in it. Ryo stood in front of the cage lock. The dragon noticed Chaos and I instantly.

"Who are you." The dragon moved as he said this, so that his eye was directly in front of us, staring. Chaos and I knelt in respect, Chaos knowing who this dragon was and thankfully telling me, spoke first.

"I am the demon Chaos, dragon king Bahamut." Bahamut's eye widened as Chaos said this.

"And you are." Bahamut spoke to me in a terrifying voice, but strangely enough I wasn't frightened, I was thrilled and excited.

"I am the host, and partner, of Chaos, Layle Muchitsujo, nephew of Lord Death, Lord Bahamut." I said this in a composed way that didn't show how I truly felt. I could barely hold in my excitement. Bahamut's eye widened even more, if possible, before he disappeared in silver smoke. When the smoke cleared, a man with silver hair and platinum eyes in a white suit stood there. The Soul Room changed as Bahamut did, seeing as his real form was much too large for the room, which was like mine, except it was silver and blue with pitch black curtains all round.

"So, Chaos is at the DWMA, along with Selen I'm guessing, seeing as I heard that they choose a brother sister pair this time around." I nodded to confirm what Bahamut said and he laughed. "Finally, someone to train with, and so Ryo isn't alone." Ryo jumped when he heard his name.

"Wait, a minute, are you saying you'll let me use your power freely now." Ryo suddenly got excited, obviously knowing what Bahamut could do.

"Yes, Ryo." Bahamut held out his hand as he said this, which Ryo took instantly to shake. As soon as they shook hands, Chaos and I shot out of Ryo's soul. Ryo and I open our eyes at the same time and jumped away from each other, where strangely Alyssa and Nico were waiting.

"So you ready for the test." I said this is a cocky manner, already knowing Ryo's reply. All Ryo did was nod. I held my hand out for Alyssa and she instantly transformed into her weapon form. Ryo did the same thing with Nico, and Nico became a sword. Nico's weapon form was a iridescent red blade, with a cross guard that was a pair of dragon wings. The place where the cross guard met the blade was a dragon's mouth, and below the black leather hilt was a dragon claw holding a red orb. It was the size of a hand and a half sword, but I knew it was lighter than one. I smiled, knowing what a fight this would be, and how powerful my new friend and ally was.

"Ryo, you set the pace. I won't use anything that you don't." Ryo nodded at my rule for our fight, and I heard a familiar voice yell at me.

"So, you're going easy on him, huh Layle!" I turned my head as Ryo did, rolling my eyes at the loud mouth, and late, Serenay.

"Nope, just letting him set the speed for me to follow." I smirked as I said this. I then turned to Ryo, who for some reason was red in the face but smiled, and then launched himself at me. I quickly deflected his attack, and tried to hit him where I had broken his guard. He dodged, seeing my attack, and quickly jabbed at me with blinding speed. He was able to graze my shoulder before I deflected his attack. He then launched a series of quick blows, which I deflected and then promptly kicked him back, so I could get some breathing room. He put his right arm across himself, to where his sword was on his left side, pointing away from me. I quickly switched to my Crescent stance, having an ominous feeling about this new stance.

"Let's go, Dragnotic Resonance." Ryo's soul expanded slightly as he said this, his blade glowing like fire. I quickly got my attack ready.

"Shining Resonance." My right arm and scythe began to glow a bright white as I uttered this. Then Ryo let loose his attack.

"Dragon Fire Slash." He swung his blade as he said this, sending a wave of flame like energy at me. I immediately responded with my own attack.

"Crescent Moon: Half Moon Slash." I flicked my scythe upwards, sending out a semicircle of light energy. Our two attacks met each other, and caused an explosion that tossed Ryo and me back a few feet. Luckly, we both landed on our feet. Then Ryo barked the last thing I expected to hear from him.

"Soul Merge." Ryo's soul expanded as he merged his soul with Bahamut's. His soul quickly gained the wings and tail of Bahamut's. I stood in temporary awe before I heard a mental yell. _'Layle snap out of it before you get yourself killed by him!'_ I shook my head as Alyssa shouted this, and mentally nodded.

"Soul Merge." I quickly merged souls with Alyssa and Chaos as I said this. I was completely merged when Ryo had finished his merging, seeing as I had learned how to merge on the fly. Then Ryo took it to the next level.

"Dragnotic Resonance, Dragoon Mode." Ryo was engulfed in a silver light. When the light died down, he was clad in a suit of silver armor, that was like a dragon in shape.

"Double Resonance, Twin Transformation." I quickly changed my arms into the arm of the demon and of the angel, and got prepared to launch my best attack, that wouldn't kill Ryo, instantly. Ryo also launched his.

"Dragon Crusher."

"Shining Alpha Hunter." Ryo's Dragon Crusher was a giant falcion blade, about a quarter of the size of Bahamut's wing. My blade turned into a just a large twin sided scythe blade that was black and white. I swung upwards to deflect his downward blow. When our attacks met, they broke with enough force to disarm us both, cutting off my merge with Alyssa, and throwing me back. Ryo, who had been thrown back as well, got up as I did, his armor completely dissolved. My arms had changed back to normal as well. I laughed, wanting to make this fight tougher.

"Hey Ryo, it's up to you, but if you want, we can continue to fight with weapons, or we can fight hand to hand." Ryo smiled and nodded as Alyssa and Nico transformed, both a little bruised, but excited about what would happen next.

"Alright, let do hand to hand." I smiled at Ryo's choice, and started to show off.

"Okay the, Chaos Resonance, Partial Transformation." My arms took on the dark red form of Chaos demon arms as I said this. Ryo smiled and laughed, knowing like I did, how much fun this was going to be.

"Dragnotic Resonance, Partial Transformation." Ryo's arms transformed into platinum colored arms, with wicked sharp claws. As soon as he finished transforming, he launched himself at me. "Dragnotic Soul Claw." His right arm gained a silvery aura, that doubled the size of his claw. He lashed out with this, but I was prepared with my favorite defensive move.

"Chaotic Soul Impulse." I projected out a field of Chaos's Soul Wavelength as I said this, sending him back a few feet. But as he launched another attack.

"Mega Flare Barrage." He started to send powerful spheres of flame at me, which I blocked with my Soul Claws. He kept up his attack till I got fed up with it.

"Time to end this, Chaos Flash Step." I used the knowledge of one of the Akuma-Kon souls, making a new attack that I could use. I warped in front of Ryo, hitting him as I said this, causing him to fly back, but I soon kicked him upwards and used some of Chaos's power to give myself wings. I flew quickly up to Ryo and slammed my palm into his midsection. "Chaotic Soul Force." I slammed Chaos's Soul Wavelength into Ryo, before I grabbed his shirt, and threw him to the ground, which caused a crater. I then thrust a hand behind my self, using another Akuma-kon's knowledge to create a super attack. I focused Chaos and my own Soul Wavelengths into a sphere of dark red energy, it was big enough for my whole arm to fit into it before I threw it at Ryo, yelling. "Dark Messenger!" Ryo quickly got up and thrust his arms toward the sphere.

"Exaflare Burst!" Ryo launched out six rays of golden light as he said this, which condensed into a sphere of golden fire. The two super attack crashed into each other, creating a shockwave with enough force to send me into some nearby trees and ending my Soul Merge. As I landed I charged at Ryo, who was out of his Soul Merge as well, shouting the same thing.

"Soul Force!" We slammed our palms into each others faces, sending our Soul Wavelength through one another. This slammed us both into opposite trees, which we both slid down and sat against, breathing hard. I looked up as Ryo did, and laughed.

"Damn, its a tie. That was fun, but I think we overdid it." Ryo nodded at my statement, and I sighed. "Hey Alyssa, could you help me, please." Alyssa giggled and rolled her eyes as I shouted this. Nico went over to Ryo without him telling him to. Alyssa got over to me and helped me up, putting one of my arms around her shoulders and her arms around my waist.

"Always over exerting yourself." I rolled my eyes at her comment. I then turned my view towards Ryo, who Nico had helped up, and was supporting.

"You know, I kind of hate how short you are in human form." Nico cracked up as Ryo said this, evidently getting this comment a lot from his Meister.

"No, I'm average height for my family." We all laughed at Nico's excuse and Stein walked up, asking for Ryo and Serenay. They looked scared as he called them up, but he reassured them that they weren't in any trouble. As they left I looked at the receding forms of my new teammates. Now my team was complete, and the three most powerful souls would be working together to stop Chaos. I smiled, thinking how fun this was going to be.

**Death Evans 88: And there is chapter Ten, watch for Eleven, Team Merge's first Mission! Why won't you let me do my duty?.**

**Layle: Yeah, now Death Evans doesnt own anything Square Enix does. Now reveiw or your soul is mine.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Death Evans 88: Hey people of the universe, here is Chapter 11 Team Merge's first Mission! Why won't you let me do my duty?**

**Serenay: Yeah, and hey when do I get a chapter.**

**Death Evans 88: Sadly I don't know but I'm thinking of giving you chapter 15. Oh and I'm planning on separating my story into two parts, later on. One part is the SE New Beginnings: The Rise of Madness and Chaos, the other will take place about a week afterwards. **

**Serenay: Jeez I can see why Layle says you talk a lot.**

**Death Evans 88: Oh just shut up Serenay, you really can't say anything. SO now to the audience, enjoy and review.**

_Chapter Eleven: The First Mission of Team Merge!_

_Why won't you let me do my duty? - Layle_

"Okay, everyone in position?" I stood up from the rock I was crouching behind, grabbing Alyssa as I said this. I heard brief static in my ear, before I got a reply.

"I'm just waiting on you." I smiled at Ryo's confirmation. He must be real anxious to get this over.

"Just give the word." I nodded to myself when Serenay said this, taking in a deep breath. This was our first official team mission. I had been sending the two of them on missions so that the two of them could work on their teamwork. This took a whole month, but now Serenay will take orders, and Ryo will give them, if necessary. I looked down at our target, seventy Kishin eggs, and a witch. I exhaled.

"Alright, Team Merge, mission is a go." I said this, thinking how I let the younger kids name our team, and they could only decide on Merge. I jumped from where I was, launching a Crescent Moon: Quarter Slash as I descended. I landed and saw rays of light and waves of fire take down multiple Kishins. I smiled and used New Moon Slash to get up to my target, one of the Mizune sisters. I finished her before she could squeak. She quickly transformed into a purple mouse shaped soul. I turned to see a forest clearing full of nothing but Kishin souls.I smiled at the sight of our success.

"Okay you guys, leave four souls for Alyssa." Serenay and Ryo walked out of the trees and nodded to my order. I mentally calculated the number of souls in my head. After the penalty that I had gotten Alyssa and I, an incident I dare not think about, we finally had our ninety nine Kishin eggs and our one witch's soul. Alyssa would be a Deathscythe like Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and somehow, Ragnarok. Serenay and Thea would have eighty three souls, while Ryo and Nico would have sixty six.

"So we can go home now." I nodded when Thea and Nico finished eating, and Alyssa said this. I called Diablos forth as Serenay called forth Carbuncle, and Ryo pulled up with Slydra, a blue dragon motif motorcycle. Ryo sighed as he saw us summoning our rides, wishing he had that ability. Alyssa and I got on Diablos while Serenay and Thea got on Carbuncle. Nico just hopped on the back of Slydra. within two hours, we were back in Death City.

Lord Death made the Deathscythe Initiation ceremony short and asked Alyssa to stay behind to brief her on her new powers. I waited for her on Diablos. I leaned on the bike as looked up at the orange sky, noticing how late it was getting. I sighed, and heard some familiar voices. I smiled to myself, closed my eyes and used Chaos's power to enhance my hearing.

"Hey Serenay, wait up." I instantly recognized Ryo's voice. I continued to eavesdrop on him, just because he was talking to Serenay, my sister. I had every right to.

"What is it Ryo. Jeez, where is Thea." I smirked at Serenay's hot tempered reply. I wondered what Ryo wanted with Serenay.

"I don't know where she is exactly. Last I saw her, she was talking to Nico. But that isn't what I came here for, I wanted to ask you something." I nearly laughed when Ryo said this, hearing his slight fear, and excitement. I had a good idea what Ryo's question was.

"Okay Ryo, I'm listening." I was surprised at Serenay's cautious and uncertain tone as she said this.I heard Ryo take a deep breath and exhale.

"Okay, I really like you, you're a great fighter and an excellent teammate. So will you be my girlfriend." I heard a girly gasp from Serenay and mentally remembered it for later. I waited for her reply, which came a minute later.

"Yes Ryo, I like you too. You are the only person who's tied with my brother in a fight, that automatically makes you good boyfriend material in my book." I laughed at Serenay's reply and open my eyes to see Alyssa coming out of the DWMA. I got up off of Diablos.

"Hey we leaving, or did you have something to do?" I smiled as Alyssa asked this, knowing what I was planning, somewhat.

"Just give me a minute, I need to do this." Alyssa nodded after I said this. I quickly turned and ran, activating my Soul Perception. I found the two people I wanted to talk to, and yelled to them. "Oi, you two, get over here." I startled the short black haired kid and his blue hair Meister. They walked up to me, Ryo looking sort of scared.

"What do you want Layle?" I smiled at Ryo's question, ready to surprise him. Nico was just smiling like a freaking idiot.

"Oh I was just wondering when exactly you would tell me that you were going out with my sister." Ryo's mouth dropped as I said this and Nico started laughing his ass off.

"How the hell did you find out so quickly?" I laughed at Ryo's question. He really had things to learn.

"Easy, I eavesdropped on you two, with Chaos's help. Sorry, but good for you. Oh and if you even think of hurting her, remember that Thea and I will kick your ass to hell and back." Ryo swallowed in fear as I said this, and Nico stopped laughing.

"I'll help, I'm going out with Thea now." I congratulated him after he said this. I left after saying good luck and ran back to Alyssa.

"So what happened." I smiled and motioned for her to get on the bike. She got on and I told her what had happened on the way home. She laughed when I told her Ryo's expression when he found out that I knew about him and Serenay.

"Nice, so she should be less hot tempered." I smiled as we got off Diablos.

"Yeah, I hope, but that's a slim possibility." Alyssa laughed as we went up to our apartment. I unlocked the door and turned on the light as we entered, each of us entering our rooms to get our clothes. I got to the shower first and finished quickly, knowing how Alyssa got if I took too long. When I got out, all I threw on was a pair of sweats, due to the fact that summer was getting nearer, and our air conditioner was pure crap. Alyssa and I decided that it was just easier for me not to wear a shirt, because for some odd reason, Alyssa was always cold. Luckly she had me next to her at night, because of the incident two months ago, when I thought I had lost her. I exited the bathroom, and Alyssa darted into there like Stein was chasing her with a scalpel. I smiled and put on a music channel. I half laid, half sat on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind.

I opened my eyes ten minutes later, when I felt a slight pressure on my mid section. I saw Alyssa, hair still damp, with a blue tank top and silky pajama bottoms on. I was about to ask what she was doing when she leaned down and kissed me. As her lips met mine, her hands wandered over my torso. She lightly went over my various scars from my two and a half years of fighting without a weapon partner. I couldn't move, save for the shivers I got as her feather light touch glided over me. She smiled as she did this, till she reached a particular five inch scar on my right side, the one that had nearly killed me. She abruptly ended the kiss and sat up on my stomach. I knew what she was thinking, just from the saddened look on her face.

"Hey this is not your fault at all okay, it's mine." I said this in a light compassionate tone, but she still looked sad.

"No, I should have stopped it somehow." I felt angry at myself. Alyssa said this, and I remembered that day.

"No, I wouldn't have been cut as deep if I hadn't gotten pissed off and fought Sougon without you. I got hit by him before, and Soul tried to help with that. Okay so it's my fault, and on another not, you know that I won't allow you to do what Soul did for Maka when they fought CHrona for the first time." I said this and sat up, sliding Alyssa onto my lap.

"Why not Layle, you never explained your reasoning for that!"I cringed a little as she yelled this, tears forming in her eyes. I quickly hugged her.

"I have two reasons. One, if one of us were hit, I'm the one with the best chance of surviving it. The second reason is because I would go crazy if you were taken from my life, because I love you Alyssa, and I nearly went crazy when you were taken from me." I whispered this to her and she pulled back, looking at me with amazement.

"You really mean it Layle, do you." She said this in a dazed manner. I smiled and lightly kissed her.

"Yes Lyss, I love you with all my heart and soul." She smiled when I said this and kissed me with enough force to push me down to my original position.

"I love you too Layle, and just because of that, I won't ever try to fulfill my duty as a Weapon."She put her arms around my neck as she said this kissing me deeply. My hand instantly went to making light circles on her back. She broke the kiss and yawned. I smiled and turned, making room for her on the couch so that she could lay down. "Thanks Lay." She curled up next to me and used my chest as her pillow. Within seconds she was asleep. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of Alyssa's breathing, quickly falling asleep, the girl that I love securely in my arms.

**Death Evans 88: Hey how was it, please review, also I'm thinking of making a Yugioh GX Fanfic, but two of the people have Synchro monsters, Is it considered a crossover if I put the Synchro monsters and Tuners in a space time capsule, like Jaden's Neo Spacians and Yubel cards. In any case review or PM me please, i really have to know. I do not own any thing Square Enix does.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Death Evans 88: Sorry about the delay, but I've been busy with my dueling team and School, plus my new story for Yugioh GX. By the Way people, I NEED REVIEWS, I mean come on, how can I make this story better if I don't know what's wrong, jeez. Anyways, here's a chap for all you SoMa fans, enjoy.**

_Chapter Eleven: The Gift of a Friend! What is Soul doing now?- Maka_

I sat on the couch with a book in my hand, and three at my side. I looked at the clock which made my boiling blood boil even more. _'Soul is three hours late, and he won't take my calls.'_ I tried to calm myself by reading, but it wasn't working. I tried to start reading again, but Soul suddenly burst through the door. I shut my book, and walked over to him. He instantly straightened up. Then he looked at me, then at the book I was holding.

"You better have a damn good reason for being three hours late." Soul sighed as I said this menacingly, holding myself back from giving him a Maka Chop.

"Yeah, Black*Star asked me to help do something for Tsubaki, and I agreed to help him." I stood there, feeling my anger fade rapidly after he said that. _'He was helping Black*Star.'_ Then a thought popped into my mind, getting me angry again.

"So why didn't you answer my calls." Soul sighed at my menacing tone, again.

"Black*Star turned it off, he didn't want to run the chance of you finding out what exactly we were doing, and then telling Tsubaki." He stood there like a statue when he said this. I once again stood as my anger faded, completely this time. "Maka, I was only helping my second best friend." I stood there for a second as I wrapped what he said. I then had a moment of spontaneous action. I dropped my book. I then threw myself at him, hard enough to send him back into the door, and then kissed him. Soul was surprised at how suddenly I had kissed him, and probably the force of it too, but he still lifted me up a little, seeing as he was a good three inches taller than me, and kissed me more deeply. After about two minutes, we had to break apart for air, and he set me back down.

"Okay, that was different, huh." I said this while blushing a little,and Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and what exactly was that for, I swear you were going to chop me for the seventh time today." I laughed lightly at Soul's statement.

"Yeah well you were a good friend to Black*Star today, and I could understand why you were out late, and had your phone off, just next time, tell me that you're with someone, and that you'll be late." Soul chuckled and smirked when I said that, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me Ms. bookworm, I need to shower." I pouted slightly, but let him past me, thankful he stopped calling me tiny tits. I watched him dash to his room, then to the bathroom. I then picked up all four books and put them in my room. Then I sat on the couch, thinking about what Black*Star could be doing for Tsubaki. I was deep in thought, when Soul came out wearing only a pair of sweats, showing off his toned body, plus his scar that he got from Chrona. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I watched him as he did this, and he smirked as he finished his water. He then sat next to me and chuckled.

"What's so funny Soul." Soul smirked at my question and put his face closer to mine.

"Easy, you're too cute Maka." He then kissed me after saying this. He pulled me on top of him, and I put my arms around his neck, my hands softly playing with his hair. One of his hands was playing with my hair, which since he became a Deathscythe, was always worn down. The other was going up and down my thigh, which caused me to moan a little. Somehow after a few minutes, I was laying on the couch next to him. I broke the kiss to breathe, and he chuckled as he heard me yawn.

"What, I'm tired." I said this in a slightly offend voice as I curled up next to him. He looked at me, clad in a forest green t shirt and short shorts, and shrugged.

"Okay, then go to sleep." He wrapped his arms around me, and within moments I was asleep.

I hear the sound of a skipping jazz record, and felt the absence of Soul's arms. I opened my eyes to see a familiar black and red checkered floor, surrounded by black and red curtains. I knew instantly that I was in the Black Room. Then the record suddenly stopped and I jumped out of the sofa chair I was in, and turned around to see Soul, in his black pinstripe suit and red shirt.

"Damn that Demon, he left his stupid record on again." I giggled as Soul said this, watching him get frustrated. He turned towards me, surprised to see me. "Oh, it's only you. Damn Maka, you scared the shit out of me." He smirked as he said this, putting the record away in a new bookcase of records. "Well as long as you're here, I might as well put one of these on." I looked at Soul questioningly as he pulled out another record and put it on the record player. As he walked over to me, the record started. It was one of Soul's piano melodies. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Soul, when did you do this." Soul smiled at me, not his usual smirk, but a real smile, as I said this. I suddenly felt like I was floating.

"Every night when I get bored, I play the piano, because it reminds me of you." I smiled at the kindness in his voice, it was a voice that I rarely ever heard. I listened to the music for a few minutes, then thought of something,something that I didn't usually ask, because the answer was normally no.

"Hey, Soul would you mind actually playing this in front of people, for me?" Soul sighed as I said this, and didn't answer me for a few minutes.

"Sure, I promise I'll play the next time Kid throws a party for Spartoi." My mouth dropped open as he said this, not believing what I was hearing. He laughed as he saw my expression. "Hey, you did ask beforehand, plus you didn't demand it. Plus, I love you Maka, and I would love to play for you." He took my hand as he said this, and gently guided me to a piano. He sat down on the bench, leaving enough room for me to sit next to him. He smiled as I sat down. "Now this is just a sample." With this statement, he began to play, his fingers dancing over the ivory keys. The melody that came from the piano wasn't what I was use to hearing. It wasn't dark and passionate, but light and caring. He wasn't playing his soul, but his emotions instead. After he finished his song, I realised that I was crying. I tried to wipe my tears away before Soul could notice, but failed. "Maka, what's wrong angel." I smiled sheepishly as he called me angel and giggled.

"Nothing, it was beautiful, that's all." Soul laughed and smiled as I said this, which made me the happiest I had been since Soul asked me out.

**Death Evans 88: Okay how was it, good bad or what, I need to know so please review, or Layle will take your Soul. And look out for my next chapter, where old friends rise as enemies. Thanks and please Review. I do Not own any thing Square ENIX does.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Death Evans 88: Hey all my loving fans, I'm back with long chapter again. So to put some things in the clear, promises will be kept, Black*Star will be awesome and quiet for once, and dead allies rise, and secret pasts revealed. Enjoy, I do not own anything Square Enix Does.**

_Chapter Thirteen: Duet of the Souls! _

_Dead allies rise again? - Layle_

I woke up to the bang of a particular someone's foot on my metal door, which was there so that he couldn't break it down. I moved Alyssa as lightly as I could, and thankfully, she stayed asleep. I then got up, in just my sweats and opened the door to find Black*Star, the person I thought it was, with his foot raised to kick again.

"Two things, next time knock, and if you Kick my door again I will kill you if Alyssa doesn't get to you first." I said this in a low, dark whisper and Black*Star nodded.

"Kay, sorry for waking you up, but is it alright if I hang out here for a bit, Tsubaki is going a little crazy over cleaning our place, and its driving me nuts." He said this in an oddly embarrassed voice, that I didn't understand till I looked in his hand, and saw a book about soul wavelength control. It clicked that Black*Star came to our place because he knew neither Alyssa or I would make fun of him for actually studying and reading.

"Yeah man, just be quiet and let me wake up Alyssa." Black*Star nodded nodded, knowing what would happen if he woke up Alyssa, and it wouldn't be pretty. Black*Star quietly sat in a chair and started reading, as I went over to Alyssa. "Hey, Lyss, you need to get up, we have a guest." I said this as I lightly shook her and she slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position, hair in a complete mess.

"What time is it, and who is it." I smiled and chuckled when she said this, knowing that I was blocking her view of Black*Star.

"It's nine in the morning, and Black*Stars over so I think we both should get dressed." Her eyes shot the rest of the way open when I said this. She peered around me and saw Black*Star reading. Her mouth dropped open, but she still walked with me to the hall and disappeared into her room. I went into my room, put on my normal white t shirt and black pants, grabbed the book I was reading , and went out to the living room to read. I was able to get through four chapters before Alyssa came out in a short sleeve shirt and jeans. She oddly didn't have the book she was reading, but she did smile when she looked into the living room.

"Hey, Black*Star, Layle, you guys hungry." Black*Star looked up from his book.

"Yeah I am, but if it's a hassle don't worry about it. Oh, and sorry for coming by unannounced, Tsubaki is having one of her cleaning fits." Alyssa laughed at Black*Stars reply, knowing first hand how bad Tsubaki could get at times.

"It's no problem Black*Star, I'm just surprised to see you with a book, it pretty cool." Black*Star smiled as Alyssa said this, walking into the kitchen. Then Black*Star's face grew grave.

"Hey, Layle, didn't you say Alyssa couldn't cook that well." I nervously laughed as Black*Star said this. I heard a pan slam down in the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, she can't cook a lunch or dinner that well, but her breakfasts are phenomenal, and I seriously mean that, I usually can't wait till the weekend." Black*Star let out a sigh of relief as I said this, and went back to his book. I started praying that Alyssa wasn't pissed at me, I knew she was sensitive about her inability to make a decent meal, except for breakfast. Ten minutes later, Alyssa came out smiling with two plates, and handed them to us. I could see that Black*Star was almost drooling at the sight of the plates. They had scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and oddly enough, an omelet with ham and cheese inside. We accepted the plates and I watched Alyssa go back into the kitchen to eat her food. Black*Star and I eat our food quickly, but still savored it. When we finished the food, we walked into the kitchen. I put our dishes in the sink, where Alyssa's was as well. She had finished her food and went to the bathroom. we walked out of the kitchen and she walked out of the bathroom at the same time, skipping.

"Hey Layle, can we hang out with the others today, like go out on a ride with Soul and Maka, or even visit Kid." Alyssa used her most alluring voice, so I couldn't say no.

"Yeah sure, let's go over to Maka's first." I said this in defeated tone. Black*Star coughed to get our attention.

"Yeah, I'm tagging along, I dragged Soul to do something yesterday, so I don't know how Maka's mood is, but if she wants to chop me , I let her." I flinched as Black*Star said this, remembering the few times I had received a Maka Chop, and they weren't pleasant. I still just shrugged and open the door, letting Alyssa and Black*Star out of the apartment. I closed our door as Black*Star knocked on Maka's. Soul answered the door, and he was wearing the same thing I had been, that is a pair of sweats, and no shirt.

"Yo, Black*Star, Layle, Alyssa, come on in."Black*Star nodded and followed Soul after he said this. I looked at Alyssa from the corner of my eye, and saw she was a little red in the face. I walked in to see Black*Star standing motionless as a fully dressed, pissed off Maka walked up towards him, but she wasn't pissed off at him.

"Dammit Soul, would you put on a shirt, and how long have they been here." Soul rolled his eyes as she came closer to him and he swiftly grabbed her and kissed her lightly.

"I am putting a shirt on, and I just let them in." Soul smirked as he said this, and let Maka go and walked to his room. Maka looked like she was the most embarrassed person in the world.

"Sorry about that, didn't know." Maka said this in a tiny voice. Black*Star fidgeted a little.

"Hey, Maka, sorry about yesterday." Black*Star barely cringed as he said this. All Maka did was smile.

"Its okay, Soul said you were doing something for Tsubaki. Oh, and does anyone know when Kid is having a party for Spartoi." Maka said this in her normal voice, and Black*Star face palmed himself.

"Dammit, why didn't I think of that! Thanks Maka, you're a lifesaver." I stared at Black*Star as he said this, as did Maka and Alyssa. He suddenly pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. A few seconds later the other line picked up. "Hey, it's Black*Star, sorry if I'm calling too early." I couldn't here who Black*Star was talking to, but I had a good hunch. "Okay cool. Hey Kid, when are you having another party?" I nodded as my hunch was confirmed, and Maka's mouth dropped, like Souls, who just came out of his room wearing a black shirt and black pants. Then Black*Star got real excited. "What, you can have one tonight, great, give me thirty minutes and I'll be over there to help." Alyssa's mouth dropped as he said this, as did mine. I heard a little static voice, but that was all. "Thanks Kid, I owe you one." Black*Star hung his phone up after he said this, and Maka looked like she could kiss him.

"Black*Star, you have no clue what you just did for us." Maka and ALyssa said this in unison, while Soul and I sighed. I knew what I would have to do now.

"No problem, now excuse me, I got to jet and call Tsubaki." I nodded as he decided to jump out of one of Maka and Soul's windows, to save time.

"Layle, I'll call Serenay and Ryo, kay." I sighed and nodded to reply to Alyssa, knowing why she was making the calls. After she left, I turned to Soul.

"Hey Soul, can I talk to you. Alone." I said this and Soul nodded and led me to his room, which was just a bed, closet, nightstand, and desk with some poster on the walls. He closed the door and turned to me.

"Okay Layle, what's up." I sighed as he said this, I knew how he felt about people asking him to do certain things.

"Okay two things, a request, and a proposition. Which do you want first." Soul smirked and chuckled when I said this.

"The request." I sighed again when he said this.

"Okay, I promised Alyssa I would play the guitar, and try to get you to play the piano with me, the next time Kid had a party." Soul laughed when I said this, which caught me off guard.

"Cool, I didn't know you played, but cool. Oh, and, yeah I'll play, I promised Maka I would. Now what's your preposition." I smiled, a full plan of what the night would be formed in my head.

"Easy, we're going to make this a night Maka and Alyssa won't forget." Soul looked confused as I said this, so I explained my plan. By the time that I finished, he had a smile on his face.

Soul and I returned to our places, three hours after we went out to go pick some things up, and arrange a ride from Kid, who was the only one of us who had a car. I walked into my living room, to find Alyssa sitting there.

"Okay, what in the world did you do." I smiled and tossed her a couple of boxes.

"Just getting some things, and arranging a ride, like I told you." I walked into my room to change, seeing as we had an hour and a half before Kid arrived.

"Layle, your the best. I mean it, this is awesome." I smiled as I came out of my room, wearing a black suit, with a light blue shirt and red tie. Alyssa was some jumping up and down in excitement, even though she was wearing the silver blue dress and slim black heels. I had bought us both the clothes we wore in my Soul Room.

"Thanks Lyss, I knew you'd like it." I said this softly, lightly playing with her hair.

"Like it. Lay I love it, and I love you. This is what you did, man i didn't know you knew my dress size." I laughed nervously as she said this. I felt my face getting a little warm.

"Yeah, but I didn't know your dress size, just you pant and shirt size, but the tailor was able to figure out your size from that." I said this sheepishly as Alyssa blushed and nodded, knowing that for a week, I had to do all the laundry.

"Oh, okay Lay. Thanks for the surprise." She kissed me after she said this. I lifted her up and spun her slowly, just to surprise her. Then I put a maniacal smile on my face.

"By the way, you are dancing tonight." Alyssa instantly got the look of fear on her face as I said this.

"No, nothing but that, please Layel, don't be that cruel." I laughed as she said this in a small, scared voice. I fully knew her fear of dancing, but not why.

"I'm not being cruel, I'm leading." She sighed in relief when I said this, but then shot me a look that could kill. She knew that I was just messing with her. "By the way, why do you hate dancing?" She sighed as I asked this, seeing no way to avoid the question.

"It has something to do with something in my past that I don't want to talk about right now, okay Layle. I hope you understand." I nodded to answer her, I knew exactly what she meant, because I had a dark past as well, that only two other living people knew about. Those people were Serenay, and Thea. I looked over at the clock, and was surprised to see we had exactly eight minutes before Kid would be here. I motioned for Alyssa to leave the apartment, and when we exited the room, Maka and Soul walked out of there apartment.

"Holy Death Maka, that dress is amazing." Maka looked flushed as Alyssa said this. She was wearing a black dress that had her upper arms and shoulders revealed by a see through material.

"Thanks, but I still wonder how Soul knows my size." Soul smirked as Maka said this. He was wearing a pinstriped suit with a red shirt and black tie, holding a duffle bag, like me, which I had told Alyssa not to worry about.

"I did the laundry for a week because you got sick Maka, so I remembered what your pant and shirt size was. Now are we going to a party or what." We all nodded to Soul as he said this, making our way down to Kid, who had his car waiting for us. He was wearing a white suit, and Liz was dressed in a red dress. It took eight minutes to reach Kid's place, thanks to his slight OCD for symmetry, which was getting more under control. We then entered the manor to see a table with food already set out, plus a few more smaller tables, which some were occupied by various couples. Ryo and Serenay were at a table, both dressed as normal, and they were talking, both laughing. Nico and Thea were across the room, Nico wearing a dress shirt and slacks, while Thea was wearing her usual get up, minus her face mask. Chrona, who wore his normal black attire, was sitting with Patti, who wore a red dress, like Liz. I looked for Black*Star, who was wearing a suit correctly and saw him talking to Tsubaki at a table, both of them looked extremely happy. I heard the record player playing a record that Soul had given to Kid. I lead Alyssa to a table and had her sit down, then got us some food. For the next hour, we all talked amongst one another, Black*Star leaving with Tsubaki, and then coming back fifteen minutes later, Tsubaki holding a large box, that had a gift that Black*Star had gotten her. She looked very happy.

"Hey this song is familiar." Maka said this in a bored tone. Soul smirked and got up. Maka looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"You want to dance Maka." He said with a smirk still on his face, and instantly Maka got up and walked to Kid's dance floor, which was next to a stage that was curtained. I chuckled and nudged Alyssa, motioning for her to get up and follow them. She sighed and got up, holding my hand as she followed me. Kid told the others to move there chairs to the edge of the dance floor, knowing what Soul and I were going to do after the dance. Alyssa and I started to do a slow circle on the dance floor, her head on my chest. I could feel the anxiety and fear in her wavelength.

"Hey it's just one dance." I whispered this to Alyssa, and she just sighed.

"Yeah, but, I'm just remembering the last time I actually danced with someone. He is the reason why I'm not comfortable dancing." My eyes widened as she whispered this, looking up at me. I then had an uncontrollable urge to ask her something.

"Who is this person?" Alyssa looked away from me and bit her lip. I knew that she was uncomfortable. She finally answered me, a minute later.

"He was my was my older brother." I was surprised to hear this, and more importantly, the past tense that she used. That moment, I decided not to pry anymore.

"Okay, well I guess we should go back to our seats." I said this as the song ended, and walked Alyssa to a seat that the others had gotten. She looked at me as I stayed standing.

"Don't worry Alyssa, just sit there." I smiled as Alyssa's face showed that she realised what I was doing when I said that.

"Yo, Layle, you better make this good." I rolled my eyes as Serenay yelled this at me, and Thea promptly hitting her.

"Don't be rude." I laughed as Thea said this. I jumped up on the stage, and went behind the curtain.

"Yo, Layle, Soul, just tell me when." I nodded to Nico, knowing that Nico couldn't see me, but I still grabbed the guitar that was next to a stool.

"I hope you're ready Layle." I smiled as Soul said this. I took a deep breath, knowing that we had to make this performance good.

"Yep, now let's do this, Nico pull it up. Soul, Resonance Link." I said this as Nico slowly pulled the curtain up, and I linked my soul with Soul's soul. I started to play as the curtain finished rising, and Soul started to play a few moments later. We played in perfect harmony, both of us in synch with one another. We played the song with our souls, not our minds. The tune was light, and compassionate. We decided to call this our Duet of the Souls. The song lasted a few minutes, and when we finished, I immediately put the guitar down. Not even a minute after I put down the guitar, before I had even opened my eyes, which were closed so I could concentrate, I was tackled from the stool I was sitting on. I soon felt a pair of familiar lips on mine. After Alyssa broke the kiss, I grinned and opened my eyes. "So I'm guessing you liked your surprise." She rolled her eyes as I said this.

"No, you idiot, I loved it, and I love you." She kissed me after she said this, and I chuckled. I smiled as she looked at me offended.

"Two things. One I love you too, and two, I'm uncomfortable and need to get up." She laughed and let me up.

Three hours later, as Maka, Soul, Alyssa and I were about to leave, when Kid's car blew a fuse.

"Damnit, this is not good." I rolled my eyes as Kid stated the obvious. I walked to the trunk of his car.

"Kid, don't sweat it. I came prepared for this, so pop the trunk please." Kid nodded and popped the trunk as I said this. I pulled out two duffle bags that Soul and I had brought. I tossed one to Alyssa. "You and Maka should get changed, and don't ask where we got the clothes. You two already know where, we did do your guy's laundry for a week." Alyssa nodded as I said this, and pulled a stunned  
>Maka into another room as Soul and I got changed. Ten minutes later, the four of us walked out of Kid's house. We joked and laughed as we walked. We were ten minutes away from our apartment complex, when I stopped where I stood, feeling a strangely familiar yet almost forgotten wavelength.<p>

"Hey Layle, what's wrong?" I shook my head and put out a hand to stop the others from going ahead, as I looked ahead with my Soul Perception, and saw two souls, one familiar, the other one I didn't know. Both had the Greek letter omega. I quickly switched back to my normal vision.

"Alyssa, get behind me now. Don't ask just do it." I knew I scared Alyssa when I said this in a dark voice, plus I hated giving her orders, but right now, we were in serious danger. She just stepped behind me as a girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a black shirt and black cargo pants.

"Hello Layle, longtime no see." I took a deep breath as I looked at the girl. It was _her_.

"Try longtime, how you've been since I got myself killed, Carmine. Oh, wait you don't like long introductions." I heard Alyssa's gasp as I called the girl by her name. Carmine just smiled.

"Right, its been what a year." I laughed sarcastically at Carmine when she said this, still not believing it was her.

"Try three, then you're on point, and on that subject, how are you even alive. Last time I saw you, you got torn apart and incinerated by Kaji, after he kicked me into a wall." Carmine grimace as I said this and another figure came out of the shadows. It was a guy, he had shoulder length brown hair, and silver blue eyes. Alyssa gasped and stepped forward just next to my arm. She looked absolutely terrified of this black clad guy.

"No way, you can't be... not possible." Alyssa sank to her knees as she mumbled this. The guy just looked coldly at her.

"I am Alyssa, I am the one you miss the most." The guy said this with a sadistic smile on his face. I got pissed at this guy, but Alyssa obviously knew this guy.

"Alyssa, who is this guy?"I looked down at her and I was surprised at the tears in her eyes. I knew I wasn't going to like her answer.

"He someone who's been dead for four years. He's my brother Zane, and he was killed in front of me by a kishin." I felt a shiver down my spine as Alyssa said this in a dazed voice. I turned and put myself between Alyssa, and our old friends, now enemies, my ex weapon partner, and Alyssa brother. I was at that moment truly afraid. I knew we might not make it out of here alive, but I steeled myself and prepared to give my life for Alyssa.

**Death Evans: Finally this is finished, but i must continue, oh and to a review I got, yes later on, each pairing will get a chapter, Layle and Alyssa's beginning is coming up, so keep watch. Oh and to Shadowmistx98, yes you can reference my characters in your oc story. Just reiterating it.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Death Evans 88: Hey my readers, here is my next chapter, warning most of my next chapters will be somewhat short. I do not own anything Square enix does.**

_Chapter 14: Layle's Stand! _

_Won't you stand for me? ~ Layle_

I stood in front of Alyssa, who was immobilized by the fact that her once dead brother, Zane, was alive, and our enemy. Zane looked emotionless, not showing anything.

"So Zane, shall we take care of them." The hairs on the back of my neck shot up as my ex-partner, Carmine said this, and I realised that I had forgotten two people, who would get killed for sure.

"Maka, Soul, get out of here now! Go get Serenay and Ryo if you want, but get the hell out of here." I shouted this, keeping my eyes on Zane and Carmine. I heard Soul say an okay, and run off with Maka.

"Well now Layle, how do you plan to fight us without a weapon." Zane said this as Carmine transformed into a red bladed scythe with a pitch black handle and a demon claw attaching the blade. I was about to say I did have a weapon, but then I remember Alyssa was still zoned out, so I went to plan B.

"Come at me and see." Zane seemed slightly amused at my confident tone.

"Fine then die Layle Muchitsujo." Zane launched himself at me as he said this, swinging Carmine. I quickly changed my arms to my demon arms and deflected Zane's attack. Then I quickly launched my attack.

"Soul Force." I rammed my palm into Zane's midsection, and sent the strongest wavelength I could through him. This launched him into a wall, which he went halfway through, and it crumbled on him. I briefly looked at Alyssa. She was crying. I tried to steel myself from it, but I couldn't. Seeing her cry hurt me inside, because what I just did was part of the reason for her tears.

"Lyss, can you help me, please. I know he's your brother, but we need to fight him." I said this as I still stood in front of her, watching Zane beginning to stir. I heard Alyssa cry even harder. I almost cried when I heard this, the pain in my heart and soul almost unbearable.

"I can't Layle! I just can't help you kill him, he's my brother!" She yelled this and cried. Despite the pain, I laughed. Alyssa stopped crying, probably in disbelief. I stop laughing as I saw Zane push a large piece of rubble off of him and smiled.

"Lyss, I'm not going to kill him, he means too much to you. I'm just going to kick his ass to get him back. Besides, who else can tell me embarrassing stories about you." I looked over my shoulder at Alyssa, and she got up and smiled, her eyes now had a determined looked in her life.

"Thanks Lay, I needed to hear that. Now, lets kick his ass." I smiled as I deftly caught her in her weapon form, and settled into a fighting stance.

"Great, now that your temper tantrum is over, lets hit him hard." I launched myself at Zane, who just got up, and our scythes met. He kicked me back and I used a wall that I nearly hit, and pushed myself off it and punched Zane. Zane flew off, but quickly got balanced and attacked me again. I ducked and once again rammed my palm into his midsection, and blasted him with my soul wavelength. Zane crashed into a wall again, but slid down it, unconscious. Alyssa changed back and hugged me.

"Thanks Lay." I nodded, and then saw a flash of red. I pushed Alyssa away from me, and a dark red blade slid painfully into my chest. "Layle! No!" Alyssa yelled this as the blade slid out and its owner stepped back in shock.

"No, this can't be... how could he, for a weak thing like her." Carmine said this as I fell forward. I fell for what felt like forever, my blood drenching my shirt. As I hit the ground, Zane and Carmine disappeared.

"Layle, no. Don't die, please." Alyssa said this as she turned me over, removing my jacket and tried to stop the torrent of blood. My vision went black as Kid ran up with the others, asking what had happened. The last thing I heard was Alyssa praying I wouldn't die. I did too, before unconsciousness took me.

**Death Evans 88: There is Chapter 14, told you it was going to be short. And for those of you who are true fans of Layle, keep tuned to see how he is.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Death Evans 88: Howdy y'all. Welcome to chapter Fifteen. If I remember correctly, Layle just took a scythe blade to the chest. Now here's a chapter with a definite theme of Layle and Alyssa.**

_Chapter Fifteen: Layle's Condition! _

_Will he be able to pull through?~ Alyssa_

I sat next to Layle's hospital bed, crying silently. Layle had been in the hospital for three days already, but showed no sign of waking up. He was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. I looked at his unconscious from, barely able to see the bandage that covered his wound. He had taken Carmine's blade, which was intended for me. Professor Stein said that the wound was deep, but miraculously, didn't hit any of his vitals. Kim Diehl, who just recently revealed that she was a Tanuki Witch, or a healing witch. She tried her best to completely heal Layle's wound, but she could only close it, not completely heal it, thanks to Chaos. I decided to stay with him twenty four seven, or until he woke up. I just couldn't leave him. He was my best friend, my constant protector, and the one person I cared the most about, the one I love. I was just getting my tears under control, when Soul and Maka made a visit. Everyone had visited but them, and everyone tried to cheer me up.

"How is he Alyssa?" I sniffed as Maka asked this cautiously.

"He looks fine, but they can't tell if anything is damaged internally, but Stein thinks he will pull through." Soul was quiet and looked uncomfortable as I said this. Maka put on a fragile smile.

"Well his Soul looks as strong as ever." I nodded as Maka said this. They checked with the doctors, and then left. I was glad Maka came to visit, she actually cheered me up a bit, without trying. I sat in my chair, staring at Layle. I suddenly started remembering the day I met Layle.

~Flashback Start~

It was a week before the DWMA entrance exams, and I had just gone out for a nighttime stroll. Back then I was reckless and stupid. I almost got home, when a Kishin attacked me. I fought as well as I could, but being a normal Weapon with no training, the Kishin easily overpowered me and pinned me to a wall. It was about to kill me, when a dark figure rammed into it and launched it backwards. The figure was a young guy with brown hair, his bangs swept to where it covered one of his blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He turned to me.

"Hey are you okay?" I quickly got up from where I had sank down and brushed myself off as he asked this.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you." I said this, thanking Death that it was dark enough to where the blush that arose on my face couldn't be seen. The guy smiled at me, then turned towards the Kishin. He sighed as he saw that the Kishin was rising.

"Well, I can see your a Weapon, so if you want, you can help me. I'm Layle Muchitsujo, Meister." I nodded and transformed as he said this, catching me like he had done this a million times.

"I'm Alyssa Shainigugai." He nodded as I said this, and the Kishin suddenly exploded. In its place was a giant beast like Kishin. Layle didn't look surprised.

"Damnit all, a freaking Behemoth." Layle sighed as he jumped back, dodging a swipe from the behemoth. "Hey Alyssa, I've never seen a soul like yours before, so I'm wondering if you can do anything special." I looked at him through the blade of my scythe and nodded to answer him.

"Yeah I can Tether a person's soul, and I have a wavelength known as a Shining Wavelength, but I don't know how to use it." Layle smiled as I said this, dodging another swipe from the behemoth. He then started jumping up to a roof.

"Cool, can you try to send your wavelength to me." I told Layle I didn't understand when he asked this. "Just do what you would do for a Soul Tether, but don't tether my soul." Somehow I understood this explanation, and did what he asked. Sure enough, we were bouncing wavelengths back and forth, causing my scythe blade to glow, as well as Layle's arm. Layle jumped at the behemoth, yelling. "Shining Resonance,Crescent Moon: Quarter Slash." He swung me and launched a wave of light, which the behemoth dodgeds. Layle landed in front of it and smiled. "Alyssa, I need you to do a Soul Tether." I instantly tethered his soul when he said this, for some reason trusting him and what ever plan he had. "Alyssa, I need you to promise me something." I was confused when he said this.

"What is it Layle?" Layle grinned as I asked this.

"The first is actually a request, after we finish this guy off, will you be my weapon partner." I was surprised when Layle this, but happy.

"Yeah, I will be Layle, but what do you need me to promise you." Layle sighed as I said this.

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody, without my permision of course, about this power I'm about to use." I looked at him, and saw that he was serious.

"Yeah, I promise Layle." He sighed and smiled when I said this.

"Great, now I'm going to use the powers of a demon soul inside of me, so get ready." I was surprised and scared when he said this, but then I realised this is what he wanted the Tether for. He charged the beast sending a dark wavelength. "Chaos Resonance, Alpha Hunter." He cleaved through the behemoth,

~Flashback End~

I snapped out of the trance I had been in while remembering the day Layle and I met. _'Damnit, how long was I staring into space.'_ I looked at the clock, glad to see only a few minutes had past. I looked at Layle, who was still unconscious. I got up and walked over to his bedside. I leaned over his sleeping form.

"You better pull through, or I will bring you back and kill you myself." I whispered this to him, and then kissed his forehead. I went back to the chair that I had been sitting in, and fell asleep.

"Alyssa. Hey, Alyssa. Lyss wake up!" My eyes shot open as I heard a familiar voice yelling my nickname. I looked over to Layle's bed and saw that he was sitting up, eyes open, smile on his face.

"Layle, you're awake!" I almost jumped on him but I stopped myself, but not before I bolted out of my chair and got to his bedside. I started apologizing, knowing that I shouldn't of transformed in that situation. He put a single finger to my lips to stop me.

"Lyss, don't beat yourself up. I love you, and you sure as hell know I'd die for you." Layle said this in a sweet calming tone. In a second his finger was replaced with his lips. I told him okay in that kiss, as well as the fact that I love him too.

**Death Evans 88: So there is Chapter 15. But how is Layle really, is there any problems, or is everything fine. Check in for the next chapter to find out. Oh and this Story will officially be Twenty Chapters so only five to go.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Death Evans 88: Okay guys I need more reviews seriously, oh and for all of you wanting chapters on the relationships will have to wait till part two of my Soul Eater Fan Fictions comes out during the summer probably.**

**Layle: Yeah and thankfully Death Evans is letting us talk again.**

**Death Evans 88: Nah, I've just been lazy.**

**Layle & Serenay: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Alyssa: *Sighs* Death Evans 88 doesn't own any thing Square Enix does, only his characters are his.**

_Chapter Sixteen: The True Threat Unveiled! _

_So we're all going to die? ~ Layle_

Three days after I woke up in the hospital, I was finally allowed to leave, with a single order from Stein.

"You are not allowed to do anything that will cause your heart rate to increase, due to how close the wound is to your heart. If you do I don't know what will happen, so don't go on any missions or get into fights for about a week." I nodded as Stein said this, telling him I understand, knowing full well that Alyssa would have stopped me anyways. I turned to leave with Alyssa, when Stein put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey listen, I'll try and make you something that will allow you to fight with your wound, incase it doesn't heal within a week. Also Lord Death wishes to see the two of you immediately." I nodded as, Stein said this and told him thank you. Then Alyssa and I walked out the hospital doors.

Two hours later, because absolutely would not allow me to ride Diablos in my condition, we arrived in the Death Room. Only Lord Death and his mirror where in the room.

"Heya, hiya, how's it going. I can see you're back up on your feet." I nodded to Lord Death as he said this.

"Yeah I am, now you wanted to see Alyssa and me." As soon as I said this I heard exactly twelve people yell surprise. I instantly prepared for and attack, which caused my body to be racked with pain, due to Stein's theory on my wound. I instantly dropped to my knees, my hand over my wound.

"Lay, are you alright." I gasped in pain as Alyssa did this in concern. I swallowed my sarcastic reply and nodded, the pain receding, and Alyssa helped me up.

"I'm fine, just a little pain. I really can't raise my heart rate like Professor Stein said." I said this in a rough voice. Alyssa looked like she was about to tell of the others, but she didn't. I sighed and looked at Lord Death.

"Well, that wasn't why I called you in here today." I smiled as he said this, glad that my uncle didn't plan this.

"Okay so what did you want." Lord Death looked uncomfortable when I said this, his mask showing worry.

"Omega's Seal is weakening." My heart jumped as he said this, nearly causing me to collapse again. Alyssa looked at me in concern when I tightened my grip on her shoulder to keep myself standing.

"How I thought they were sealed to the Weapons." Maka and the others, except for Serenay and Thea, looked concerned and confused when I said this. Serenay just sighed.

"Yeah you idiot, but you forget, the Weapons are sealed to the Akuma-kons, which you've defeated all but three, and they are Seimei of Life, Shikyo of Death, and Soushi of Creation, and with Carmine and Zane, Omega now has pawns he can use to wake up his twelve weapons, seeing as Akuma-kons can't." I sweared when Serenay explained this. I had forgotten about the Akuma-kons. Everybody looked surprised, and Ryo stepped up.

"Okay, who the hell are Carmine and Zane, that's what I want to know so I can kick there asses." I sighed when Ryo said this in his confident manner. I told everybody that Carmine was my ex-partner from three years ago, before she was killed by Kaji. Serenay and Thea had to help me explain this, seeing as I had been blocking her memory for these past two years. I also told them that she was a Chaos Scythe, and had a Chaotic Soul Wavelength, thus letting her and her new partner, Zane, to use the Chaos Soul Resonance. Alyssa then went on to explain that Zane is her brother, and can use his Shining Soul Wavelength effectively. Lord Death took the honor of explaining Omega, the demon-Kishin that Chaos once served. He also told them of the seals, the weapons, and what would happen if Omega was allowed to revive.

"So if Omega wakes up, were all going to die." Nico said this in a sarcastic manner, which caused Thea to hit him.

"No it's just going to be hard to beat him if he is revived. Only Serenay, Ryo, and I will be able to take him on before that happens. However we have to do something beforehand." Everybody stared at me when I said this. I sighed and looked to Lord Death.

"You guys are going to have to recruit Zane and Carmine on to our side." I nodded to Lord Death as he said this, and everybodies jaw dropped. Alyssa, thankfully was the first to recover.

"How can we do that?" When she asked this I light squeezed her shoulder. She turned to me, and I smiled.

"Easy, Omega only has a limited influence on them. A simple Meeting of the Souls should do the trick." Alyssa smiled and kissed me, telling me that I was brilliant, which I have to say, was true. Everybody started talking about theoretical places the two could be, when the air changed slightly. Before  
>I could react, a green see through prism appeared around me and started to dissolve, with me as well. The Death Room flashed, and all went dark as I fell into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was Alyssa scream, and someone laughing.<p>

**Death Evans 88: There you are chapter 16, man I only have a few more weeks till school is out and I can type my fingers to the bone. Please if you're reading this story, check out my other Story, YuGiOh GX: The war of the Future.**

**Layle: Yeah ain't Alyssa and I in it.**

**Death Evans 88: Not exactly there is a Layle, but he is different from you, mainly because he whines sometimes and acts more carefree than you.**

**Alyssa: And what about me.**

**Death Evans 88: Yeah there is an Alyssa but she's much more of a tomboy and Layle isn't that protective of her, plus the last names are different. Plus there parents are currently known.**

**Layle: Oh yeah rub it in. Anyways Review or you're ass is mine.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Death Evans 88: Hello I'm back after a grueling week of projects and I come bearing news.**

**Layle: Oh just shut up and tell them already.**

**Death Evans 88: I would if you didn't but in, anyways, I have deleted my Yu Gi Oh Fanfiction, and I am going to create a Bleach one. It will be named Bleach: Rise of the New Order.**

**Alyssa: And if its from Death Evans, you know it has Layle and myself.**

**Death Evans 88: Jeez, anyways, Serenay you get the honors.**

**Serenay: yeah alright, here is chapter seventeen. Death Evans 88 does not own anything from Square Enix.**

_Chapter Seventeen: Operation Rescue! _

_How did this all start? ~ Alyssa_

When the light from the green boxes died down, as did my scream, I looked around the Death Room. I only found Lord Death, Maka, Tsubaki, Patti, Thea, Liz, and Serenay. Most of our partners were gone.

"Where did Layle and the others go?" I said this in a hysterical tone. Layle was in no condition to do anything at all without his wound causing him pain. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I fought them off. Maka and the others were not as hysterical as I was but they were still very concerned. It seemed like only Thea and Serenay weren't concerned, probably because Nico and Ryo were together. Lord Death turned around and started talking to Stein. I could only wait five minutes before I started towards the exit of the Death Room, while everyone else was talking very loudly. I got halfway to the door before Lord Death said something.

"Quiet!" Lord Death said this in his, as we like to call it scary voice. "It seems like Omega has finally made a move, a move that has not only taken the person closest to each of you, but has also revealed the location of the first Omega Weapon." I saw red when Lord Death said this. _'Omega that's who did this.'_ In an instant, I understood what Layle had felt when I was taken by the Akuma-kons. Maka spoke up as I was thinking.

"So tell us where we have to go to get them Lord Death." Maka said this in a demanding tone. Lord Death tried to tell us it was too dangerous but Maka cut him off. "I don't care how dangerous it is, I need to get Soul back. So tell us where the first Weapon is." Lord Death sighed and told us where it was. As soon as he told us, I turned around and walked to the door.

"Alyssa, where do you think you are going?" I sighed as Lord Death asked this. As if he need to ask.

"Easy, Layle can't fight, which means with him as dead weight, the guys have no chance of escape. Zane and Carmine are probably behind this. So I'm pulling a Layle for once." I wrenched open the door as I said this and slammed it behind me when I had finished speaking. I quickly walked out of the DWMA and was halfway down the front steps before some yelled at me.

"Alyssa! Wait up!" I turned around to see Maka yelling at me, running. She stopped in front of me breathing hard.

"Do not try and stop me Maka. I'm going no matter what, and I'm not waiting. For too long, I have been the one needing saving, and not my Meister. Well I can now repay Layle for all that he has done." I said this in a tone similar to Layles when he's pissed. Maka rolled her eyes as the rest of the girls in our two teams, plus the addition of Kim and Jackie.

"I know thats why we are leaving as soon as possible with you." I nodded when Maka said this. I knew it was going to be dangerous, but at that moment I didn't give a damn.

"Fine, but I'm doing this Justin Law style." Maka smiled when I said this, getting my reference to the Deathscythe that had no Meister.

"Okay then, let's go." I smirked and turned towards the entrance of Death City as Maka said this.

"Yep, lets get our idiots back." I said this and started running.

An hour later, we were on the road to the guys with Serenay's, Soul's, Layle's, and Ryo's bikes for transport. We were heading to enemy territory, and had no clue what was in store for us. I only hoped we live through it.

**Death Evans 88: Okay there it is chapter seventeen. What will happen in the next chapter. Oh and review or I'll have Layle take your soul.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Death Evans 88:Hey y'all sorry its been a while but it could not be helped. Exams and projects plus starting work. Man trying to type will be a pain. Anyways I am now back to present to you Chapter 18. Enjoy.**

**Layle: Death Evans 88 does not own anything Square enix does.**

_Chapter Eighteen: Where Are We! _

_The revenge of a friend?~ Layle_

I woke up on a cold metal floor, my leg chained to a steel loop in the middle of the floor. My first thought went to Chaos. _'Where are we?'_. Strangely he did not answer me. I tried calling on his soul, but something was blocking my power. I looked around the room without getting up, and saw that I wasn't alone. Soul, Black*Star, Kid, Chrona, Ryo, and Nico were chained in here to. Soul was trying to cut through the chain, but he failed. Black*Star tried using his Soul Wavelength, but it seemed like something was blocking his powers too. Kid was sitting calmly with Ryo and Nico, who also looked calm. Chrona was having a quiet panic attack in the corner.

"Well this now officially seems hopeless." I slowly sat up as Nico said this. Ryo nodded and looked at me.

"Hey Layle, is Chaos talking." He asked this hopefully. I shook my head and watched his face sadden.

"If he was, I'd know where we are." I said this as Chrona rocked back and forth. I didn't pay much attention to his little nervous breakdown but an idea popped into my head. "Hey Chrona, can you summon Ragnarok's weapon form." Chrona stopped rocking and looked at me when I said this. He shook his head.

"No, I can't even hear him, which is strange. Plus if he could come out, he would have already." I sighed when Chrona said this, knowing that this was as Nico said, hopeless.

"Dammit!" I punched the ground next to me as I yelled this. As soon as my fist hit the floor, my wound decided to flare up. for a few seconds, I was curled into a ball, trying to claw it away for some reason. When the attack subsided I slowly uncurled my self and sat back up.

"Layle, you need to rest. You are in absolutely no condition to do anything." I rolled my eyes at Kid as he said this. As if I didn't know that already. I was about to say something when I heard footsteps, and two guys in masks, whom I assumed were guards came to the front of the cell. Everyone but me stood up and looked ready to kill the guys.

"Layle Muchitsujo, you are to come with us." I sighed and got up slowly as a guard said this. I motioned for the others to back down, we were in no condition to fight, especially me. A guard came into the cell and unchained and handcuffed me. He led me out of the cell and walked me through a complex series of corridors, till we reached a large room with a complex machine inside it. Standing in the middle of the room, looking confident and smug, was Carmine.

"You! What the hell have you done!" I lunged forward at her, but the guards held me back as I yelled at her. She simply smiled and moved one of her hands slightly, and one of the guards hit me in solar plexus so hard that I lost my breath due to my wound flaring up. The guards then dragged me over to the machine, uncuffed me, and then shackled me to the machine. I tried contacting Chaos again as the machine lifted me ten feet in the air, but that failed.

"How do you like the view Layle." I looked down at her when she said this, and despite the situation I was in, I smirked.

"Oh, It's great. There is only one problem with it and that's you." I said this sarcastically and Carmine scowled at me. She then snapped her fingers, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a guard pull a lever. As soon as he pulled the lever I felt a jolt of intense pain that was intensified by my wound. It lasted for about a minute and I breathed raggedly when the pain passed.

"Now Layle, I want to ask some things." She said this in a sweet voice. I only looked at her with a looked of pure malice. _'Damn, I might actually kill her before I free her from Omega, that is if Alyssa doesn't."_ I heard a faint chuckle as I thought this. Chaos was still there, so I still had a chance. I looked back at Carmine. "First off, how is Chaos. Is he still fighting you." I nearly laughed when she asked this. How stupid could she be. I smiled, despite the potential consequences.

"He is fine, didn't you notice me using his power against you." She looked surprised when I said this, the sad remembering our last fight, and then content that I was speaking to her in a civil tone.

"Okay, so now, who is your little partner? The pathetic weakling that you took my blade for." I nearly snapped when she called Alyssa pathetic. I was about to tell her off when I remembered that I was still attached to the Death forsaken machine.

"Her name is Alyssa, and she is the sister of Zane, a Deathscythe, and my _girlfriend_." As soon as I said this last part, Carmine's mouth dropped and she looked strangely hurt. I smiled at the look that she had. _' Did she really think that I would take a blade for just anybody, or that Alyssa was just my partner. I mean come on Carmine was freaking there when I made my whole speech on not killing Zane.' _I thought this and heard Chaos laugh, and it wasn't faint.

_'Well it seems as if she is as ignorant as ever, oh and I have made sure that the electricity that my flow through your body won't bother your wound.' _I smiled slightly as Chaos said this, thanking him that he did that. I turned my attention back to Carmine.

"Okay, now my turn for asking a question. Where the hell am I, and what the hell is going on." Carmine looked at me furiously when I said this, and I knew she wanted to shock me.

"You're in an abandoned mining facility that Lord Omega has taken over, and right now, underneath our feet, Zane is excavating and awakening the first Omega Weapon, Omega Weapon Mark I." My eyes widened when she said this. Before I could say anything, she snapped her fingers and I felt the painful jolt again. After a few minutes, it stopped. But this was only for a few seconds. As the jolts got longer and longer, I began to yell out in pain. After what felt like forever. My vision went dark. A few minutes went by before I felt the machine holding me up start to descend. When it came to a stop, I felt someone touching my neck briefly.

"He's unconscious, and only after three hours of shocking him." Carmine said this snidely. Then suddenly, alarms started to go off. "What's going on!" Carmine yelled this and I heard some people running.

"Lady Carmine, there are some intruders, a group of nine girls who are Weapons and Meisters." One of the guard must have said this. All Carmine did was sigh.

"Fine, you two, come with me to check on Zane's progress." I heard Carmine say this calmly and run off. I soon fell into a semiconscious state, knowing that I would be alright, or so I hoped.

**Death Evans 88: And there is Chapter Eighteen. Now can you guess who the nine girls are. How far is Zane, and will Layle be alright. Find out in chapter 19. Yah only two more chapters left.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Death Evans 88: Hey y'all, I'm back. Here is the 19th chapter. YAH only number twenty to go and this story is through. Then I'll start working on Part Two, which will be named SE: The Omegian War. Look for it in the near future, hopefully. Oh and during the same time I will start my Bleach Story. So for the second to last time in this story, I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING. OWNED. BY. SQUARE. ENIX. enjoy.**

_Chapter Nineteen: The battle of the Scythes!_

_How hard can this be? ~ Alyssa_

We arrive at the coordinates that Lord Death had given Maka after I stormed out of the Death Room. When we got there we saw a giant camouflaged tower. There was guards at the door, but Liz and Serenay took care of them. We quickly and quietly enter the base. We had gone up about ten floors, when we heard someone yelling in pain for a few minutes, then it stopped, but almost immediately started again. I thought I recognized the yell. Maka found something by the time we climbed five more floors, strangely unhindered.

"Shit, it's Layle whose yelling. His soul seems hurt and unstable, and Carmine is there." I swore when Maka said this. I changed one of my arms to a scythe for no reason at all.

"Dammit, let's go." Everyone nodded when I said this and we began running up the tower, not caring on how stealthy we were. Layle had stopped yelling in pain when we got close to the top. We soon afterwards ran into a group of guards.

"What the-" The guard never got to finish, seeing as I ran into them with two arm scythe blades and started tearing them to shreds. One of them happen to pull a lever before I could get him, and it set off an alarm. We ran a little ways before Maka found the room that had the guys in it. They were happy to see us, even happier when I cut through the shackles, which they told me where suppressing there Soul Wavelengths.

"Finally, I never thought we'd be fucking free again. Luckily that fat cow can sense souls." I grabbed Maka's arm as Ragnarok said this. We didn't need her knocking Chrona out because of Ragnarok. After the little reunion, we started running towards Layle's location, the Weapons, except for me, in there Meisters hands. We found Layle chained to a machine. I quickly cut the chains, and caught him before he fell.

"Layle are you okay?" I know this was a stupid question, but I had to ask.

"No, can't move. Damn electricity." Layle said this weakly, breathing raggedly, and I thought that his muscles may have been damaged or burned. I set him against a wall and looked at him. He was smiling slightly and his uncovered eye was partially open.

"Don't worry Layle, we brought Kim. Hey Kim! I need you here now." The pink haired meister ran over and put her hands over Layle when I yelled this.

"Damn, I really should start charging for this." I rolled my eyes as Kim said this and resisted the urge to hit her. She began to chant softly and a glow appeared at her hands. Within seconds Layle's breathing calmed. After a minute the glow disappeared from her hands and she looked tired. "Okay, that's as much as I could do. His stupid demon was rejecting my magic." Layle smiled as Kim said this, probably getting an apology from Chaos.

"Don't worry about it Kim." I sighed in relief when Layle spoke normally. I slipped off my backpack that I had on and pulled out a little pill bottle that Stein had given me before we left. I also pulled out a bottle of water. I took three pills from the pill bottle and handed them and the bottle of water to Layle.

"Here, it's medicine that Professor Stein made for you so that your heart rate won't spike. It'll take a few minutes to kick in." Layle nodded and accepted the medicine and water as I said this. He quickly swallowed the pills and drank the water.

"So I just have to wait a few minutes and we can go." I nodded as Layle made this comment. I smiled at him. Then I heard one of the worst things I could hear.

"So this was your pathetic goal. Fitting for a pathetic scythe." Kim held Layle back as I turned around to see Carmine, who had said this.

"Your alone, well then you're out numbered." As soon as Kid said this, two doors opened and guards began to pour in. "Shit. Alyssa, we'll take care of the guards, just get Carmine." I nodded as the others ran off to get the guards.

"Lyss, what are you planning on doing." I looked over my shoulder at Layle when he said this. I then smiled deviously.

"Easy Layle, I'm going to kick her ass. Seriously, how hard can this be, I am a Deathscythe." I turned back to Carmine when I said this. Layle started laughing and Kim asked what was so funny.

"Easy, Lyss is pissed off right now, and Carmine is, sadly the target of her rage. I seriously feel sorry for Carmine." I laughed when Layle said this and then gave Carmine my full attention. She seemed to be pissed off, but then sneered at me.

"What is a weak pathetic thing like you going to do again me, a Chaos Scythe!" Carmine launched herself at me as she yelled this, changing one of her arms to a scythe blade as she charged. I caused a blade to form on my arm, surrounding half my forearm and my hand. I blocked her attack and laughed as she looked surprised. " What the-" She could only get that much out before I punched her, send her flying backwards.

"Like I said, I'm a Deathscythe!" I yelled this as Carmine got up, blood coming from her nose, which I'm sure I broke. She charged again at me, this time with two scythe blades. I quickly made myself another blade, and deflected her two slashes, then I kicked her in the midsection. She landed on her feet and looked at me with pure contempt.

"Take this you bitch, Chaos Blade Storm." She charged at me, forming ten scythes around her body. I swiftly dodged her and charged at her.

"Bladestorm." I unleashed my full fury as I said this in the form of a hundred scythe blades as Carmine withdrew her scythe blades. I slammed into her and after a few seconds when I felt something warm on my shirt. I then jumped back and looked at the scene. I had blood on my shirt, but it wasn't mine. Carmine looked at me surprised. She had multiple slashes on her arms and shoulders, with one shallow wound on her stomach. After a few seconds she tried to step forward, but her eyes rolled up and she fell to the floor. I sighed in relief, knowing that the fight was over.

"Damn, I knew you were pissed but that was a little extreme." I squeaked as Layle said this from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and put a hand on his hand that was on my shoulder.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I said this as I looked around to see everyone unhurt from fighting the guards. Layle smirked and held my hand.

"Well I for one am not going to piss you off in the future. I'd rather live through another one of Carmines attacks then be killed by you." I laughed and lightly punched his arm when he said this. He started laughing to.

"And I suggest you get out of here." I whirled around, dropping Layle's hand, to see Zane. He was picking up Carmine.

"Zane what do you mean?" Zane sighed as I said this, tossing Carmine over his shoulder and looked at me coldly.

"The first Omega Weapon will be fully awake soon." He said this as he pulled out a piece of paper, which flashed and and blinded me momentarily. When my eye could see again, Zane was gone. Clenched his fist and looked at where Zane had been.

"Dammit, he woke it up." I looked at Layle and saw anger and fear on his face. I was about to try and reassure him when I felt the tremor.

**Death Evans 88: I'm not 100% sure, but I think that is a cliffhanger. Keep watch for Chapter Twenty. Oh and Carmine will live don't worry about that. And she's not that much of a bitch, she just has an ego problem due to Omega, while Zane has no ego. Anyways I will have Chapter 20 up asap.**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Death Evans 88: Hello my fans and welcome to the Last Chapter of SE: New Beginnings. Here I will conclude the first part of the Soul Eater Layle Muchitsujo saga, as I will call it. The story will continue with SE: The Omegain War. I am also starting a Bleach story known as Bleach: Rise of the New Order.**

**Layle: Yeah luckily I'm not in it.**

**Death Evans 88: Oh I might have a Soul Eater/ Bleach Crossover after I finish both stories, where my OCs from both stories fight it out.**

**Layle: Damn you Death Evans.**

**Death Evans 88: Eh, so what, now for the final time in this story, I DO NOT OWN anything square Enix does. Only what I created is mine. Enjoy.**

_Chapter Twenty: The First Omega Weapon?_

_Is this the Beginning of the End? ~ Layle_

I felt a tremor under our feets and almost instantly I found Alyssa's weapon form in my hand.

"Damn it all, Soul Force." I slammed my hand into a wall, causing the wall to explode and created a hole big enough for Serenay, Ryo, and myself to fly out of. I turned to the others and thanked Death that almost everyone could fly, and that Black*Star could survive a jump like the one we were about to do. "Alright, time to fly the coup guys." Instantly , Kid brought out Beelzebub, Serenay, Ryo and I formed wings, as did Soul's weapon form and Chrona. Black*Star just ran out the hole with Tsubaki in chain scythe flew out riding Jackie. Just as I jumped out of the tower, it collapsed leaving me in the air, descending down to our little group, Stein's medicine definitely working.

"Well, maybe that trapped the Omega Weapon." Serenay said this as I landed and dematerialized my wings. I nodded and hoped my self that what Serenay said would be true, but to no avail. Another tremor shook the ground and something burst through the rubble. It was a metallic spider like leg and it started digging around itself.

"Shit! Serenay, Ryo get ready!" I yelled this as an explosion happened. It blew all of us back ten feet. When the dust and dirt settled a strange four legged spider with a cannon on its back. "Guys, let us handle this and get out of here." I said this to Maka and the others, knowing that there was almost no way we could beat an Omega Weapon.

"No way Layle, we are staying here and helping you." I turned my head to see them as Maka said this. A retort died in my throat when I saw the determined look on their faces. They all readied their weapons as I turned my head towards the Weapon and smirked.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get killed. Now Resonance Link." I said this as I reached out to everyone's soul. Soon enough I could hear everyone's thoughts, and Soul started his dark melody as Alyssa, Chaos and I merged our souls.

"Zzzzz... Chaos Wavelengths detected, engaging primary cannon in sixty seconds, fifty nine, fifty eight ..." The Weapon kept on counting down, and a glow appeared inside the cannon and I did not like the look of it. I launched myself at the Weapon as it reached forty five.

"No way! Shining Chaos Soul Resonance; Shining Omega Hunter." I yelled this as I jumped upwards with my signature super move. At the same time, Ryo launched a Dragon Fire Slash, Serenay shot a Celestial Barrage, Black*Star charged using his new Shadow*Star form, Infinite Shadow Blades. Maka used Genie Hunter, Kid fired his Death Cannon, and Chrona launched a Screech Gamma. I easily slashed through the cannon as Serenay and Kid obliterated the head, and the others took out the legs. I then quickly bisected the body, barely escaping the explosion that followed.

"Well that was easy." I nodded as Black*Star said this, releasing his form like everyone else. I suddenly got a bad feeling in my stomach and tightened my grip on Alyssa.

"You're right Black*Star, that was easy. Definitely too easy for a Omegain creation." Kid said this as another tremor started. I readied myself as the left over parts of the Weapon collided together in a brilliant light that blinded us. Luckily none of us had released the Resonance Link. The light died down, and when I could see again, a heavily armored and armed, ten foot tall warrior was standing where the bisected Weapon was.

"Zzzzz, Second Form enabled, activating dual blade mode." It said this in a deep metallic voice as it drew two six foot long blades from its back and readied itself into a fighting stance. I realised that the Omega Weapon had a second form, and that we had unknowingly released it.

"Damnit! Soul, we need you to play again if you can." I said this as Ryo, in his Dragoon Mode, and Black*Star, using his Infinite Shadow Blades, charged at the newly formed Weapon. "Damnit you idiots, don't attack it!" I yelled this as Soul started to play again. Black*Star warped around the Weapon as he slashed it, only causing scratches to its armor. Ryo started beating on the thing with Dragon Crusher. They continued till Ryo made a gash in its armor, where at that point the Weapon flicked its arms and its blades glowed blue. It slashed at both Black*Star and Ryo, and they both blocked but then where blasted back into some trees by some kind of energy wave.

"Ryo! Damn idiot are you okay?" Serenay instantly was next to Ryo as she said this, but due to the Resonance Link I could tell that Ryo, Nico, Tsubaki, and Black*Star were unconscious. _'Damnit all, this Weapon can hurt our weapons while they are in weapon form.' _I was able to think this without anyone hearing it. Kid checked on Black*Star. He made sure he was alive and then stood up and looked at the weapon in disgust. I had never seen him look like that at something that happened to be symmetrical, so I knew he was pissed.

"You did this, damn you. I will kill you for that." Kid said this in a deathly quiet voice. I had never known that Kid held so much respect for Black*Star. His anger caused his soul to expand and one of the Lines of Sanzu connected. He put his twin pistols in front of him, shouted something I couldn't understand and the pistols glowed a bright pink. Kid fired off a few shots before slashing the air with the pistols, revealing there new look. "There, Death Eagle, .45 caliber." The Thompson sister had changed from .38 caliber to .45 caliber. _'I never knew had this kind of power!'_ I thought this as he Kid fired off a dozen more shots before jumping over to Maka and me. Unluckily, Kim had left to get help.

"Kid, we have to be careful. We known only a little bit about it and we know its strong." Kid simply nodded when I said this, and Serenay appeared next to him, and she was in her Angel Mode, which was her with her white arms and her wings but also a set of small wings on her left wrist, which would extend out and have a line of soul thread connecting the tips, making a bow.

"Damn you Omega Weapon Mark I. I will kill you." Serenay said this in the same tone I did when I got pissed. I sighed as Soul's song continue. I somehow knew this was going to end badly.

"Kid, Serenay, Take care of our cover. Hit it with everything you have got. Maka, Chrona, and I will worry about the close range combat." Kid and Serenay nodded when I said this, Kid activating his Death Cannons and Serenay reading her Selenic Bow. _'Chrona, Maka and I will take the sides, you charge the middle on my mark.' _I relayed instructions like this to everyone of the Meisters with in seconds. "Okay. GO!" I shouted this and launched myself to the side as Maka did the same, but in the opposite direction, and charged the Weapon. Chrona charged down the middle as Serenay and Kid fired at the Weapon. Suddenly, before Chrona, or any of us could reach it, its chest opened, and a cannon came out.

"Firing Secondary Cannon." The Weapon said this as it fired a large burst of pure energy. It slammed into Chrona and proceeded to hit Kid and Serenay. I instantly felt Serenay, Thea, Kid, Chrona, Liz, and Patti slip into unconsciousness. At that moment, I saw red.I no longer cared what happened to me, I only cared about hurting that thing for hurting my friends and family.

"Damn you! Shining Chaos Soul Resonance, Shining Omega Hunter!" I yelled this as Maka screamed out Genie Hunter and we began a bloodlust filled rampage. We slashed and slashed but the Weapon kept on blocking our attacks without error. I even tried reversing my weapon when it was blocked, but no avail. We continued our onslaught till it blasted us back with the same thing it used on Black*Star and Ryo. Luckily, we were only pushed back.

"Damnit, we can't get passed his blades." I nodded when Maka said this. I was about to charge and see if Soul Impulse would do anything, when its chest flung open again and the cannon came out.

"Firing Secondary Cannon." The weapon said this as an orange glow appeared inside the cannon. I suddenly realized in a split second, that this next blast was unavoidable, and I couldn't block it. _'Soul, time for us to do something stupid that we will regret later.' _I felt Soul nodded and smirk when I said this to him, thankful he understood. I threw Alyssa behind me into the dense forest as Soul transformed and somehow Soul Force Maka into the forest, and as the Weapon fired.

"LAYLE!" I tried to ignore Alyssa's scream, but I couldn't. I grimaced as the blast got closer.

"Sorry, Lyss, but I'm not letting you get hurt." I said this as I spread my arms out like Soul, and used Chaos power to protect us both. The blast slammed into us both and sent us flying into a tree. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the Omega Weapon disappearing and Alyssa running towards me and Soul. _'Damn it all, we failed.'_ This was my last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Death Evans 88: And there is the final chapter of this story. Don't worry i will try and get the next Story up ASAP. I really hope you enjoyed this Story as much as i did writing it. Remember though, it may take me a little bit to start the second story. Thank you for being a great audience.**


End file.
